


Summer

by LoveCorrah



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drunk Sex, F/M, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When graduate student Summer Parrish gets admitted into a prestigious Masters Program at Harton University, the professor she is paired with is much more than she expected. Will she succumb to the sexual temptation of her professor, Doctor Hiddleston, who is tall, handsome, and built like a Greek God?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story will revolve around a hot ultra-secretive Professor/Student relationship, so if that bothers you, please don’t read! This will be an explicit highly sexual story... you are warned! :) All of the characters in my story are of age, and consenting! Also, if you have read this story elsewhere, I have changed it a bit for AO3... made it a bit more Tom-ish... Enjoy! ;-)

                                             ****

 

             Alarm clocks should _all_  be burned in the deepest pit of hell, Summer Parrish decided as she swung her pillow at her nightstand, aiming for that demonic alarm clock. She had truly never been a morning person, especially since she entered the prestigious Harton University. Most nights she stayed up late studying, and had to drag herself out of bed the next morning to get to class. She would practically crawl into the kitchen of her small Seattle apartment, and flip the little black button that brewed her new best friend…  _Coffee._  After a couple of cups she was usually ready to go, but today she just might need three.

             She had been admitted into the Classics program, and she was only one year from obtaining her Masters degree in Classic British Language and Literature. She hoped from there she could venture on and obtain her doctorate degree as well, but that was a little way down the road. She needed to concentrate with every brain cell she had left today. The last year of the Masters program paired a student with a Professor who would mentor them, helping them prepare their thesis for graduation. She had a meeting this morning with the Professor who had been assigned to her, and to say she was nervous was a _tremendous_  understatement. She sat at the table in the kitchen, perusing over the introduction paper.

“Good Morning!” Her smiling, always way-too-happy roommate, Chloe, came bouncing through the door. She pulled a mug out of the cabinet, poured herself a cup of coffee, and took a seat by her best friend. “What are you reading?”

 

                                                            

           

Summer sighed. “I am just going over my introduction letter… you know, I have to go meet with my mentor today.”

“ _Oh._  Well, you don’t seem very excited about it.”

“I’m not! I’m nervous. I am getting so close to the end of graduate school, and this is the part that scared me the most. I will be working with this man for a full year on my thesis paper. What if we don’t get along? What if he’s a  _lunatic_?”

“Oh, Summer. You will be fine! There were only five students accepted into the program this year,  _you_  being one of them…  _and_  the only woman, mind you. Do you realize how amazing that is? People don’t normally get opportunities like this! You’re smart, you will find a way to deal with this man… What does the paper say?”

“Well, his name is Dr. Thomas Hiddleston. He has Ph.D. in British Classics and Literature, specializing in Shakespeare, which is exactly what I am studying… He has an enormous list of books, essays, and articles that he has written. This man has pretty much been immersed in his work for the last… hmm… five years he has been teaching.”

“Only five years? Maybe he is young and good-looking… and  _single_.” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.

“No, with all this work listed under his name, he  _has_ to be older. Maybe he’s an old fart with a cane that he uses to hit his students with when they disobey…” She laughed as she put her face into her hands. “Ugh… I just want to get this over with.” They sat in silence for a few more moments before Summer stood, pushing her chair in and putting her mug in the sink. “I guess I better start getting ready. I have to meet with him in two hours.”

Summer looked through her closet, thinking about what to wear. She needed to look nice, but not too dressy. She finally decided on a pair of dark, denim, trouser style jeans, a black silk blouse, which she tucked in, and a bright turquoise cardigan. She applied her makeup lightly, as she really didn’t need much anyway, and touched up her long, wavy, strawberry blond hair. She added a watch and bracelet to her wrist, stepped into a pair of black kitten heels, and surveyed herself in the mirror. She thought she looked professional enough, she hoped the professor would too. She gathered up some of the more recent papers and essays she had written, in case he wanted to look at some of her work, and shoved them in her brown leather cross-body bag.

“Chloe, I’m leaving!” She grabbed her keys and purse off of the bar, and threw her bags over her shoulder. Chloe was still sitting at the table, reading a magazine and drinking her coffee. Summer huffed…  _It must be nice_. Chloe’s Education classes didn’t start for two more weeks, so she still had quite a bit of free time left, which made Summer utterly jealous.

“Okay, good luck! Let me know how it goes!”

“Ugh… okay, I will.” Summer trekked down the stairs of their second story apartment, and threw her bags into the passenger seat of her trusty black Toyota. Her apartment was about ten miles from the University, and she had thirty minutes to get there… but in this college town’s traffic, she never knew how long the short commute would take her. Luckily, fifteen minutes later, she pulled into a parking spot in front of the Classics building and breathed in a deep breath. She knew she was being silly, but meeting a Doctor of Classics was very intimidating to her. She hoped the older man would be nice and helpful, making things a bit easier in this very hard year of school. She reached over and pulled her purse into her lap, pulling out her cherry colored stain, and touched her lips up. She took in her lightly freckled face, and her large hazel eyes in her car mirror.

“Okay, Summer… You’ve  _got_  this.”  _Wait… did she really just say that out loud?_ Talking to herself was  _not_ a good sign. She was definitely going nuts. Laughing and shaking her head, she put her purse in the floorboard and grabbed her school bag.  _Here goes nothing._

Crossing the threshold of the building, that very familiar scent of redolent paper and ink… the dusty, leather bindings of old books… and the lemon cleaner the janitor uses on the floor, crept into her nose and made her smile. She had spent many hours in this building, but apparently had never met this professor. In fact, the first time she had heard his name was when she opened her introduction letter two weeks ago. Finally finding the room labeled ‘211’, she still had about ten minutes until their meeting, so she took a seat on the bench outside of his office, breathing deeply to calm herself. Laying her head against the wall behind her, she closed her eyes… She was smart. She should have no problem winning over this professor. After all, she knew her stuff, and knew it well. Standing up, she smoothed out the creases in her pants, and approached the door, knocking lightly.

She heard a deep male voice come from the other side. “Come in!” She put a smile on her face, turned the knob and pushed the door open.

                                          

  
           

Her smile quickly turned to confusion. “Oh, I’m sorry, I must be in the wrong office. I have an appointment with Dr. Thomas Hiddleston. Can you direct me to his office, please?”

He stood, placing his pen back onto his desk. “I'm Dr. Hiddleston! Please come in. Have a seat.” He held his hand out, directing her to one of the chairs in front of his desk. The man she was faced with was  _not_  what she had been expecting. She could estimate that he was in his early thirties, with blondish-brown, curly hair, and  _piercing_  light blue eyes. He was about 6'3" and his deep grey suit fit his lean body perfectly, providing a perfect frame for the white collared shirt and grey striped tie he wore underneath. He spoke with a velvety deep voice, that dripped with a lovely British accent that made Summer shiver.

“Ah, good morrow, Summer, 'tis nice to meet thee.” He asked, flashing his huge, pearly white smile to her.

Great, now this gorgeous man with an equally gorgeous accent was speaking  _Shakespearean_  to her. She watched his mouth as the lovely, complicated language rolled right off of his tongue. No man had ever spoken to her like that, and it immediately made her a bit dizzy.

“Um… yes, sir. It’s nice to meet you too.” She said, reciprocating his greeting.

He laughed bashfully. “I’m sorry, sometimes I’m a bit nerdy about these things… you’ll just have to overlook that. Please have a seat, Summer.”

She took a seat in one of the chairs, as he sat back at his desk, keeping his eyes on her.

She definitely wasn’t what he was expecting, either. Normally, his graduate students did  _not_  look like this. Especially not his Classics students. Usually, he was assigned male students for the one-on-one thesis program, so this was a nice change. He didn’t know if had ever seen a more beautiful young woman in his life. The way her long, blond hair trailed over her shoulder down in front of her generous breasts made his mind wander where it shouldn’t be wandering… She was his  _student._  He studied the smattering of freckles that crossed her nose, and her demure smile. He could tell she was a bit shy, and very nervous about this meeting.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his heavy, walnut desk. “Well, Summer, we will be spending a lot of time together over the next year. We will meet twice a week, here in my office, for anything you might need help with… your classes, your thesis, tutoring… anything. I will be your mentor, so just ask, and you shall receive.” He winked at her, and then silently chastised himself for winking. He didn’t want her to get wrong idea. He would be spending a lot of time with this woman, and pressing anything further would be  _severely_  against protocol.

Summer concentrated on his face as he spoke to her, watching as his thin lips moved expertly, and how his eyes twinkled as he spoke. He placed his hand to his face, using his long finger to stroke his lower lip. She needed to snap out of this daze she was in. Really, he wasn’t the first attractive man she had ever seen… but the fact that this attractive man was brilliant, an expert in the field she was passionate about, and probably fluent in more languages than she even knew existed turned her on more than she thought possible. God, this man’s brain, as well as his body was  _smoking_  hot.

“So, I know that you received an introduction letter that told you a little about me. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? What made you interested in British Classics? That’s not the most common interest of attractive women like yourself.”

_Shit. He shouldn’t have said that._

Thankfully, she smiled at him. “Well, I am actually from Louisiana.”

He grinned.  _That much he could tell from her accent._

“I live in a tiny apartment with my best friend, and I basically spend most of my time studying, and surviving off of Ramen noodles.”

“Yes, I remember those days.” He interjected, chuckling.

She continued. “When I was a senior in high school, my class decided to travel to Europe for our class trip. While my classmates were drinking and partying, I was visiting landmarks… museums… trying to learn all I could about the culture. The history and literature there was like no other, and I quickly fell in love. There was no question about it when I decided what to study in college.”

It wasn’t often that he heard people speak of his love like she just did. It sounded poetic and almost carnal coming from her lips. “Well, it seems you have the drive and dedication to see this all the way through. I am glad to hear that you love it so much. So, when do you want to meet? We could do Tuesdays and Thursdays if that works for you?”

She nodded. “Yes, that is fine with me. I actually don’t have any classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“Okay… well, I teach all day, so it would have to be in the evening. Let’s say 6-8?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Great. You seem to be very flexible. I like that.”

_Shit, again._

He laughed embarrassingly, as her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. Sitting back in his chair, he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

“Um… Okay. So, do you know what you want to do your thesis over yet?”

“Yes, sir.” She crossed her legs as she pulled her hair behind her left ear.

_She was absolutely stunning… Fuck._

“I want to do it over the many women of Shakespeare. The way Shakespeare developed his female characters, and how his own views of women changed over time. Take for instance, Juliet. She was riddled with hormones, finally realizing she was a woman, but was basically subordinate to all of the male members of her family…  _and_  Romeo’s… ”

“And are you, Summer? As a woman, should you be subordinate to a man?” His eyes narrowed as he gazed at her.

For a moment, she concentrated his fixed lustful stare. “Absolutely not, Doctor Hiddleston. I can do anything a man can do… only better.”

He laughed a hearty laugh. “You’re very right, Ms. Parrish.”

“I want my thesis to be over the real women of the Shakespearian period. The ones who did the things that men could never do. The strength and perseverance of them… and the importance of their roles in that society.”

He nodded. “I think that would be a great topic, Summer. You seem to be very knowledgeable.”

“Thank you, and can I just say how honored I am to be studying with you, Dr. Hiddleston? You are very successful in your field. I hope to learn a lot from you over the next two semesters.”

“You will, Summer. I am sure I will learn some things from you too.” He flashed that mega-watt smile at her, making her want to melt into the carpeted floor of that office.

_Lord, this man was so hot._

“Okay, well, I think that will be all for today. I’m going to give you some homework… Come up with two women from the Shakespearean period that interest you. I want you to tell me about them Thursday.”

They both stood, and at that moment she could tell just how much he towered over her 5'3" frame. He reached his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his, prepared for him to shake it. Instead, he lifted her small hand to his lips and placed a small kiss there. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked into his blue eyes over her knuckles. He released her hand as he spoke.

“Farewell, young mistress. I’ll see thee again soon. ”

There’s that language again… lovely. “It was nice to meet you, Dr. Hiddleston.”

He grinned bashfully. “Until Thursday, then.”

He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down her body as she bent to pick up her bag. She was perfect. He loved the roundness of her backside, her narrow waist, and the womanly swell of her hips. The delicate features of her face… her long, dark eyelashes… paired with her plump, lovely lips. He could also see her long hair draped around her neck as he took her from behind…

_No, no, he couldn’t see that. Stop thinking like that, Tom. Stop. It._

He cleared his throat as he walked to the door, opening it for her. She slipped her bag around her neck, and stepped through the door, beaming at him. “I’ll see you Thursday, Dr. Hiddleston.”

He nodded and quickly shut the door behind her.  _What the hell was he thinking?_  He couldn’t fantasize this way about a student. Even if they both felt the same way, and they acted on it, he would be fired and she would be kicked out of school. Both of their lives would be ruined. He had to push her far from his mind… she was just another graduate student.  _Right_? Judging from the noticeable bulge in his pants, he realized that he may already be in trouble.

She hurriedly walked to her car, and slid into the seat.  _What was that about?_ She had gotten the ultimate surprise when she walked in and found…  _him_. Her heart was beating way too fast, and the growing ache between her legs was almost becoming unbearable. She drove back to her apartment in a foggy daze, thinking back to that meeting. She could still smell Dr. Hiddleston’s cologne, and feel his warm kiss on her hand. Her body still tingled from brushing past his as she walked through his door to leave. She finally arrived at her apartment, slowly making her way up the stairs, and barely got in the door before she heard Chloe’s questions.

“Well? How was the old fart?”

“He was…  _far_  from an old fart. He’s probably thirty-three, 6'3” and gorgeous. Built like a Greek God.“

"Are you kidding me?”

“I’m not kidding. I kept blushing though, so I probably made a fool of myself.” Summer noted as she sat on the couch beside her friend, who she mentally cursed for still being in her pajamas at noon. “I have to meet with him twice a week for two hours each time. I honestly don’t know how I am going to make it through these two semesters with this man. The way he spoke… the way he moved… and the way he looked in that damn tailored grey suit… It just did something to me.”

“Umm… it sounds like you’re hot for teacher.” She laughed. “Ooh. Maybe you can get him to do some kinky roleplaying. You know, you could even wear a schoolgirl uniform… I think I may have one in my closet.”

“Oh… too much information, Chloe. And it’s not even like that. I just think he is attractive, is all. I can think a man is attractive without having sex with him.”

“Uh-huh… we’ll see about that, Summer. Girl, you need to climb that man like a tree.”

Summer hid her face in her hands. “Oh my God, Chloe.”

“Oh come on. You need a little somethin’! How long has it been?”

“Ugh… way too long. But, he’s off limits. He’s my  _teacher_ … that means it’s against the rules. I’m not getting kicked out of school just because I want to jump this man.”

“So, you  _do_ wanna jump him? I knew it…”

“Okay, Chloe. I’m going to study… in my room… by myself.”

Chloe gave her a knowing smile. “ _Study_ , huh? Is that what you call it? I expect to hear some buzzing coming out of your room in a few minutes. Maybe a little 'Oh, Dr. Hiddleston! Yes, like that! Teach me about Shakespeare, you dirty boy!’…” She wiggled her eyes at her friend.

“Chloe you need serious help… you are a sick woman.”

Summer walked into her room, hearing a hearty laugh coming from the couch. She closed her door and leaned against it, realizing just how right Chloe was. She would probably be fantasizing about that man until Thursday. Sighing, she plopped her bag down beside her desk, and took a seat in her chair. He had given her homework, and she might as well start now. She had to come up with two women in Shakespearean liter-… Her thought was interrupted by the memory of the way those words rolled off of his tongue, intermingled with that glorious british accent. Most women would have laughed in his face had he talked to them like that… but not Summer. She closed her eyes, and let her lips part as she filled her lungs with precious air. The sexual tension that she felt at that moment was palpable, as she bit her lip and felt herself throb against her silk panties.

_This is ridiculous._

She stood and walked over to her bedside table, retrieving her trusty purple vibrator. She needed to take care of this problem right now, so that she could clear her head and get some work done. Hooking her fingers into the sides of her jeans, she pulled them down, along with her panties, and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Sliding into her soft bed, she toggled the button on her vibrator until it buzzed to life in her hands. She grinned as she pushed it underneath the covers. Her back arched off of the bed at the initial contact of the rubber head against her aching, sensitive skin. Her eyes drifted closed again, and she saw him, right back in his office. He was leaning back in his chair, palming himself through the pants of his impeccable grey suit. His chest heaved, as he stroked himself from base to tip, flashing that perfect smile. His long fingers deftly unzipped his pants, pulling his pulsing erection from the confines of the fabric. She watched as he made a ring with his thumb and forefinger and began to stroke himself, moaning her name as he went. She began to feel that very familiar tightness in the bottom of her belly, begging to be released. She concentrated on the way her name sounded rolling off of his tongue… mixed with thick, hot lust. His breathy gasps and groans became her undoing as she began to convulse. Her orgasm barreled through her like a speeding train, and she couldn’t contain her deep moan of appreciation as a smile crept across her face.

Now she had to get ahold of herself, she had homework to do. She slid on a pair of panties and changed into an oversized Metallica t-shirt, and sat down at her desk again. She could definitely concentrate a little more clearly this time. She knew the two women she wanted to pick to talk about Thursday, so she just wrote a few notes about each so that she wouldn’t forget and shoved the paper in her bag. She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to her smiling friend…

“What?” She asked.

“Feel better now?” Chloe asked, giggling.

Summer buried her face into her hands. “Why does this have to happen to me?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Summer. I  _wish_  this would happen to me.” They both collapsed in a fit of laughter as they spent the rest of the day relaxing on the couch… but Summer’s mind was somewhere else, on  _someone_  else. Nothing could come of it… and they could take it no further… right?


	2. I Can't Resist

                                                             

 

Thursday afternoon came quickly, as did Summer’s nerves. She hoped she didn’t feel like this every time she went to meet Dr. Hiddleston. She slipped into a casual, sleeveless, coral maxi dress, and brown strappy sandals. She left her hair down in long blond waves, and slid her Tory Burch golden studs into her ears. The weather was still warm and nice in Seattle, and the sun shone on her as she walked to her car. She tilted her face toward the sky, and smiled, absorbing the rays greedily. That was one thing she missed about Louisiana… the hot sun. She took her time driving to the University, as the traffic was especially slow at the moment. She had almost hoped she would get stuck in the traffic or have a flat tire, and have to call and cancel on Dr. Hiddleston. No such luck, as she pulled into an open spot in front of the Classics building. The school was rather deserted at six in the afternoon. There were only two night classes in the building, and they ended at seven, so after that she and Dr. Hiddleston would essentially have the whole building to themselves. She threw her keys into her purse, slung her school bag over her shoulder, and made her way to his office.

_5:58 p.m._ She was right on time, despite her best efforts  _not_  to be. She needed to get her head on straight. No matter how much this man affected her, she had to be serious and get her work done. Her whole career depended on this year, getting her thesis done, and hoping it was good enough to graduate with her Masters. She knocked lightly on his door, and heard a resounding “Please come in!” waft through the office door. She stepped through the door and watched as Dr. Hiddleston stood to greet her. He was dressed very differently today than he had been on Tuesday. Her eyes drifted over his long sleeved blue t-shirt… it was just the right tightness to show his lean muscles, and he had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms. His long legs were encased in dark wash jeans that clung to him perfectly. His hair was a bit disheveled after a long day of teaching, but Summer loved his natural curls.

“I hope my casualness doesn’t offend you, Summer. I really couldn’t wear that suit another minute. I figured since it was after hours…” He motioned to his clothes and shrugged, giving her a sheepish grin that immediately put her mind in a different…  _dirty_  place.

“Oh, um… No, I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you. You look beautiful today.”  _You’re getting close to crossing that line, Thomas._

She giggled as she looked down at her dress. “Thanks…” When she looked up, she noticed his eyes were not on her face… they were on her body. He cleared his throat quickly, noticing that she had caught him. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through tonight. She was absolutely beautiful, and his body was betraying him by growing hard against the confines of his jeans.

“Uh, well, have a seat! First, are you hungry? It’s dinner time, and I wanted to wait to see if you were hungry before I ordered anything.”

“Actually, I am. Thank you.”

“Okay… You up for Chinese?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Sure, that sounds great.”

“I’ll step out and order. I get really horrible cell reception in this office.”

She grinned. “Okay.” As he was ordering their food, she looked around his office. It was pretty simple… bookshelves loaded with books, some filing cabinets, and a large, plaid, fluffy looking couch on the wall behind her, complete with a pillow and folded blankets… She began to wonder if he slept here sometimes. His desk was a bit of a jumbled mess, with papers and books scattered here and there. She stood and walked to the wall behind his desk, studying the framed awards that hung there. He had acquired so much recognition and praise in his field already, and he was still so young. He was brilliant, and she admired him for all the work he had done.

The door opened, and brought her attention to him as he stepped back into his office. “Okay, it should be here in fifteen minutes.” She nodded as he slid by her to get back to his desk, and as their bodies made light contact, she felt him brush against her backside. He was hard as a rock, and unless talking to the man at the Chinese restaurant aroused him, it  _had_  to have been her. She had caught him looking at her. Her eyes grew wide, and her breath hitched in her throat. Apparently, she affected him the same way he did her. He spoke, bringing her out of her daydream.

“So, I asked you to do some homework…”

“Yes, sir.”

“Would you care to go over that now? Before our food comes?” She nodded and went back to her seat, trying to clear her mind enough to have a serious conversation with this man. “I asked you to pick a couple of women from the Shakesperean period that you admired. Tell me about them…”

“Well… Lady Macbeth is thought of as a very strong woman. She certainly exercises power over her husband, Macbeth, in the first half of the play, as she encourages him to murder Duncan. She uses her sexuality, she taunts him and mocks his lack of courage. She appeals to his sense of obligation towards her. She seems like a strong woman but psychologically, she is not strong enough to deal with her guilt. Their marriage falls apart and they become estranged. She suffers terrible nightmares and finally commits suicide.”

“Yes, all of that is very true, Summer.” Her thoughtful words and expansive mind only made things worse for him, as it aroused him as much as her body, and he felt himself growing harder than he thought possible underneath his desk. He was trying to concentrate on her words, but the throbbing of his manhood made things difficult for him.

“Next is Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing. Beatrice is a feisty, independent woman, seen by all those around her as such. She does not have to disguise herself as a man because of her reputation in the family as a feisty woman who shouldn’t be tangled with. She is highly intelligent and would be regarded as a feminist in our time. There is no question of her being told who to marry, as she will always do as she pleases, but in any case, she has contempt for men. She particularly dislikes Benedick, a soldier who visits Messina regularly and stays in her uncle, the governor’s, house. Shakespeare has invented the most  _incredible_  wordplay between these two characters, who are both anti-marriage. But they are tricked by their friends into falling in love.” She blushed, and smiled. “I’m sorry, I get a bit worked up when I talk about these things.”

He nodded. “No, it’s okay. I can tell you are passionate, and that’s wonderful. I feel the same way about it.”

They both turned their attention to a knock on the door. “It must be the food.” He said, wondering how in the world he was going to get up and walk to the door with his huge erection. “Summer, do you mind getting it?” He asked as he handed her thirty dollars.

“Dr. Hiddleston, I will pay for my own.”

“No, you won’t. Don’t argue with me.”

She grinned at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

She retrieved the food from the delivery boy, and went to place it on his messy desk. “Hm… Dr. Hiddleston, where shall I put the food?”

“Let’s eat on the couch. It would be more comfortable than that wooden chair anyway.” He answered, as they both took a seat on the couch. He doled out the food, and they sat in silence and ate for what seemed like forever.

“May I ask a question?”

“Of course.” He smiled, using his chopsticks to put more rice to his lips.

“Where are you from?”

“Well… I was born and raised in England, obviously.” He grinned. “After college at Cambridge, I put in my application at several higher universities, and I chose this job. My family still lives in London, but I’m happy here. Teaching is my passion… especially teaching Shakespearean Classics. I get back there whenever I can to see them…”

Summer looked down into her take-out container of sweet and sour chicken. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m sure it must be hard.”

“No, it’s okay! I stay too busy to get lonely! I’ve got a great family. My mother and father divorced when I was young… I get my curly hair from him.” He laughed.

“Your beautiful blue eyes must come from your mother, then.” She looked up at him, smiling.

He nodded slowly as he looked into her eyes. The air around them was so tense, and filled with lust and desire, that it made it hard to breathe. He cleared his throat, and looked into the bag. “Here’s a fortune cookie for you. Crack it open and read it.”

She cracked her cookie open and laughed. “Mine says: The greatest risk is not taking one.”  _Well, that is appropriate._  “What about yours?”

He cracked his open next, and a red blush came over his face.

“Well? What does yours say?”

“Mine says: The woman you desire feels the same about you.” His eyes flitted up to her, and he noticed an apprehensive look on her face. He couldn’t take it anymore. Her large hazel eyes watched him as he leaned over and placed his lips against hers. They closed as she returned his kiss hungrily. His lips felt so good as they moved against hers… she had been yearning to feel this man for two days. She scooted closer to him, and he cupped her face with his hands. He broke their kiss, and rested his forehead against hers, staring at her pink, plump lips.

“Wait…  _wait._  Summer, we can’t do this. I’m sorry, I let myself get out of hand. You know this is against the rules.”

“I’m sorry, sir… I know it’s against the rules. However, I won’t be able to sit here twice a week with you, and then go home all worked up. Maybe us working together is a bad idea.”

“You went home Tuesday all worked up? Over me?”

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “Yes.”

He didn’t tell her, but he felt the same way. After she had left Tuesday, he stroked himself underneath his desk until he found his release… thinking of her. Her  _body_ … her  _scent_ … her  _mind_ , was all fuel for his combustible climax.

He stood, and walked to the door reaching his long fingers out to twist the small piece on the doorknob, locking it. Sitting back on the couch, he looked into her eyes. “Do you know what this means?”

“What, Dr. Hiddleston?”

“You  _cannot_ tell a soul about us. If we were found out, we would be in so much trouble… We would  _both_  be ruined.” His hand caressed the side of her face. “Do you understand, Summer?”

“Yes.”

For a moment, he wondered if this girl was worth risking his career over. He had worked much too hard to have it all destroyed now. His eyes looked at this innocent looking woman in front of him… they moved from her delicate face and pouty lips… over her neck, that he so desperately wanted to taste. Oh, s _he was more than worth it._

He pulled her to him once more, as his mouth found hers. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it lightly, running her tongue over the delicate skin. Their tongues mingled together, swirling, massaging, biting…  _grasping_  at each breath. He inched himself forward slowly, until she was on her back, and he laid between her legs. His fingers tangled into her hair, pulling her head roughly to the side, as he attacked her neck with his lips, moving from her chin down the side to the hollow spot immediately before her collarbone.

“Oh, God… Dr. Hiddleston… That feels so good.” It had been much too long since she had felt a man’s weight on her.

“I think you ought to call me Tom… at least for now.” He grinned up at her.

Slithering down her body, he placed soft kisses up her legs, leaving no skin untouched. Brushing his lips over her freckled thighs, he moved up… inching her dress up bit by bit until her black lace panties were exposed to him. Suddenly, she was very glad that she wore nice lingerie tonight. She watched him as he nuzzled his nose into her panties, breathing in deeply, before exhaling on her lace-clad mound. Opening his mouth, he placed his lips on her, darting his tongue out to taste the lace.

“Mmm, Summer, you smell so good… I can’t wait to taste you.” He growled as he slid his fingers underneath the sides of her panties, pulling them down until he slipped them over her feet. Moving back up her body, he ghosted his hands up the insides of her thighs, pushing them apart until his face was mere inches away from her core. He marveled at just how pretty it was, waxed to perfection with just a small strip of hair left down the middle… blond, just like her head. He grinned as he ducked his head down, brushing her soft mound with his stubble-laden chin. The sensation of his rough face against her most sensitive skin made her moan loudly and buck her hips… he was just  _torturing_  her. Finally, his tongue delved into her pink flesh lapping at her entrance hungrily, before moving up to wrap his lips around her swollen nub.

“Oh, yes… Tom… that’s it… right there!”

“Shhhh! Summer… you’ve got to be quiet! Someone could hear us!”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’ll be quiet, just  _please_  don’t stop.”

He parted her lower lips, and flicked his tongue over her aching clitoris… sending her right back into bliss, as his first and middle fingers worked their way inside of her. He slowly began moving them in and out of her… fucking her with his fingers, as she began to writhe beneath his tongue.

“Don’t stop… I’m so close…” He picked up his pace, and bit her clit lightly between his teeth, sending her over the edge. He smirked as he watched her come undone beneath him… he was mesmerized as her back arched off of his couch, and her lips parted, taking in ragged breaths as her orgasm radiated through her. Her walls gripped and released his fingers in rhythmic waves until her breathing slowed and she slowly came down from her high.

“That was…  _amazing_. Thank you, Tom.”

“It was my pleasure.” He sat up on his knees, and pulled his shirt over his head.  _He was beautiful._  Lean, but all muscle, with just a smattering of dark hair in the center of his chest. He crawled back up her body, pushing her dress up as he went, finally slipping it over her head and throwing it to the floor beneath them. Reaching behind herself, she unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms until it rested on the floor with her dress. He took in the sight of her round breasts, reaching out to knead them beneath his hands… lightly pinching her nipples between his fingers until they puckered. He couldn’t resist tasting them, and he did just that, taking one nipple into his mouth, sucking the sensitive skin between his lips, hearing her breathy moans spring back to life. Her fingernails softly scraped down his stomach until they reached the button of his jeans, quickly making work of it and his zipper. She pushed them down as far as she could before he took control and slid them off the rest of the way. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him nude, as he was bigger than she expected. The length and girth of him was perfect, however. He gripped it, stroking it up and down, looking at her expectantly.

“I’m on the pill, Tom… don’t worry. Please, I can’t wait any longer.” He nodded and placed his cock at her entrance, slowly sinking into her… burying himself in her warm heat.

“Ohhh… fuck. You feel so good, Summer. So tight… so  _perfect_.” He whispered.

He was stretching her further than she had ever been stretched before, hitting places inside of her that had never been touched until now. His hips slammed against hers as he moved back and forth, both of them trying to stifle their moans.

“Please… grab my wrists… hold me down…. fuck me harder. I promise, I won’t break.” She mewled.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down to her heatedly. Her beautiful mouth speaking those words, stirred his core and made his cock twitch inside of her. His hands ran down her arms, as he firmly grasped her wrists bringing them up above her head, holding them both tightly in one of his large hands. The other arm went to lay across her stomach, using it as leverage to crash into her as hard as he could.

“Is this what you want, Summer?” He asked darkly.

A sinful smile spread across her lips… that was  _exactly_  what she wanted. “Yes… oh yes. Just like that. Tom… I’m so close…” She could feel that tight fire in her belly, before a scorching white light flashed before her eyes. This was an earth-shattering orgasm like she had never felt before… her core releasing, only to tense back up and send waves of pleasure through her whole body. His pace became ragged, speeding up intermittently as his own orgasm built. His hand went back to her hair, as he buried himself as deep as he could inside of her before releasing his seed. He put his mouth to her shoulder and bit hard, trying to suppress his shouts of pleasure. Once he had come down from his orgasm and they had both caught their breath, he moved to lay beside her on his couch, draping his arm over her stomach.

“Summer… that was…  _fuck_. It was perfection.” She grinned at him, and turned to face him on the couch, throwing her leg around his waist and nuzzling her nose into his neck.

“Yes, it was, Dr. Hiddleston…” She grinned up at him, as he played with her hair. “… but we should probably put our clothes back on.”

“Oh… yeah. That’s  _definitely_  a good idea.” He laughed as they both stood up, and slid back into their clothing. He looked at his watch, they only had five minutes left, and he hoped it wouldn’t be completely awkward. He walked back around to take a seat at his desk, and looked over at her, still getting her clothing into place.

“Summer?”

“Yes, Dr. Hiddleston?”

“I hope I didn’t just cross the line. I would never want you to feel too uncomfortable with me to come back.”

She grinned. “I wanted it too, and I am glad it happened… will it happen again?”

A crimson blush came over his face. “I sure hope so.”

She nodded, and sat in the chair in front of his desk. “You must remember, Summer, that you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“I promise you. I know we both have a lot riding on this.” She sighed. “Well, I guess our time is up for today…”

“Yes, it looks that way.”

“Do I have homework?”

He chuckled. “Summer, I honestly can’t even think right now. We’ll talk about homework when I see you on Tuesday.”

“Ok, Dr. Hiddleston. I guess I will see you Tuesday at six.”

He gave her a curt nod as she closed his door behind her.  _What the hell had just happened?_  He had never crossed that line with a student until today… but he just couldn’t resist her. He felt an attraction to her that was not only physical, but mental as well. It couldn’t go beyond sex, however. They couldn’t be seen in public together, the only time they could truly be together was when they were between the four walls of his locked office. His fingers ran through his dark curls as he replayed the night with her… it truly was perfection. It was the best sex he had ever had, that was for certain. All he could do now was be patient, only time would tell what would happen between them.

Summer drove home in a cloudy daze, enjoying the afterglow of the amazing sex… with her  _Professor._  She still couldn’t get over what had happened with him. She was no blushing virgin, but she was very choosy as to her sexual partners… and none of the ones she had so far could even compare to Tom. Maybe it was the ten year age difference, he had more experience than the early twenty-somethings she was used to being with. She knew that it could go  _no_  further than sex, however. This was going to be a long year, and she made up her mind to enjoy every moment of it while it lasted… As long as she understood that nothing could come of their relationship, then she wouldn’t be devastated when it ended…

As soon as she reached her door, Chloe nearly pounced on her.

“Well? What happened? Did you get it on with Mr. Greek God?”

She didn’t know how she was going to answer that… she was sworn to secrecy…

But she was a  _terrible_  liar…


	3. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When graduate student Summer Parrish gets admitted into a prestigious Masters Program at Harton University, the professor she is paired with is much more than she expected. Will she succumb to the sexual temptation of her professor who is tall, handsome, and built like a Greek God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will revolve around a secretive Professor/Student relationship, so if that bothers you, please don’t read! Smutty chapter ahead… enjoy! <3

                                         

 

“ _Summer!_  Summer Parrish, you open this door right now! I need to know what happened in your meeting tonight! Come _o-on_!”

Summer sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands, sighing, trying her best to ignore her friend. She had just gotten home from her second meeting with her Professor and Mentor, Dr. Thomas Hiddleston. She hadn’t wanted to discuss it with her roommate, Chloe, so she just quietly walked into her room, locking the door. Apparently, she wasn’t going to get out of answering Chloe’s questions that easily. She huffed and turned the lock on the door, allowing Chloe to fall as she barreled through the doorway. Summer laughed, Chloe deserved that. She stood and brushed her pajamas off.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t just do that to me…  _So_? What happened with Dr. Hiddleston? I mean, I assume _something_  happened… otherwise, you wouldn’t have locked yourself in your room like this.” Chloe moved closer and grinned. “Ooh, you smell like cologne… Your cheeks are pink…” She gasped, and lowered her voice to an insinuating whisper. “You  _slept_ with him, didn’t you?”

_Great, it had been three minutes, and Chloe had already figured it out._ “No, Chloe, I didn’t sleep with him… he’s my Professor!”

“I’m calling bullshit, Summer. I have been your friend far too long… plus, you’re a  _horrible_  liar.” She sat on the bed beside Summer. “So… how was it?”

“Oh my God, Chloe… I’ve made a terrible mistake.” She sighed. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Chloe squealed. “I  _knew_  it! So why do you sound so upset about it?”

“I’m not upset about being with him… I just know that if this gets out, it would ruin us both.”

“Well, I promise, I won’t say anything to anyone. So… tell me about it. Was he _good_?”

A deeper pink blush spread over Summer’s face, and a smile crept to her lips. “He was…  _amazing_. Definitely the best I have ever had. He took his time and paid attention to my body like no one ever has.” Just thinking back to the events of the afternoon was arousing her once again.

“Now, I’m really jealous. Did it happen in his office?”

“Uhh… yeah. He has a couch.”

“A couch, huh? Do you think he does this often? You know… with students?”

“No, absolutely not. He was terrified. I’m pretty sure that I am the first one… At least that is what he said.”

Chloe grinned. “I am happy for you. You definitely needed it, you stay too stressed.” She reached out, and pulled Summer into a hug. “I’m going to bed… but I think you need a shower, you smell like sex… really hot, filthy British sex. Damn it, I’m  _so_  jealous.”

She laughed as Chloe stood and exited her room, flashing a quick grin over her shoulder. Summer made her way to the bathroom, and turned on the hot water, finally stepping underneath the stream coming from the shower head. It was scorchingly hot, but it felt so good. She couldn’t get Tom out of her mind… every time she closed her eyes, she saw him there between her legs, his lovely mouth on her… his warm tongue caressing her throbbing center, like it caressed those perfect Shakespearian words that dripped from his mouth.

_Calm down, Summer._

Really, he  _was_  perfect. He seemed very kind, and he was brilliant… not to mention that he was incredibly good-looking with his curls, and tall, lean body… plus, he did things to her that she had never experienced before… that was a lovely bonus. She woke herself from her daydream, she really needed to get some rest, because she had a lot of studying to get done over the weekend. After all, classes started Monday, and the professors expected the students to come in having already read the course material. She really needed to prepare, because this was going to be one intense year for her. She turned the shower handles, enjoying every little drop of hot water until it stopped flowing, and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, slipping into an over-sized Poison t-shirt and silk panties. She collapsed onto her bed, and pulled the covers up around her neck… it felt so good to lay down.

She closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep… Behind her eyelids, however, she was right back in Dr. Hiddleston’s office. She sat in the chair in front of his desk, and looked across the expanse of walnut, to him…  _God, he looked good in that grey suit._  He was leaning back in his office chair, narrowing his eyes at her. He looked angry… Finally he spoke.

“Summer, I gave you homework. You were supposed to memorize the first part of Shakespeare’s Sonnet ‘A Lover’s Complaint.’ You need to recite that for me now, understand?”

She fidgeted in her chair, and hoped she wasn’t about to be in trouble. “Uh… Dr. Hiddleston… I’m not very good at memorizing things. I’m sorry.”

“Summer, you are smart.” He leaned forward, propping his elbows onto his desk. “You  _could_ have done it… you just didn’t want to, did you?”

She could feel the incredible heat of his gaze as he took in her frightened expression. “No, Dr. Hiddleston, that wasn’t it, I promise.”

“Hmmm…” He said, incredulously, as he reached down into his desk drawer. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of a long piece of heavy wood, pulling it out and placing it on his desk in front of her.  _It was a paddle._  Her eyes grew wide as she took in the rectangular slab of wood, all the way down to it’s curvy handle.

“Dr. Hiddleston?”

“You are I are going to learn the poem together. Come to me.”

She rose, noticing the short plaid skirt, and knee socks she was wearing.  _Huh, she didn’t own anything like that. She looked like a naughty school girl._

“Come, Summer. I’m growing impatient.”

Her eyebrows furrowed.  _That didn’t sound like Dr. Hiddleston at all._ So far, he had been very nice and laid back… she didn’t know where this dominating side of him was coming from, but she had to admit that she kinda liked it. He held out his hand to her, and led her around to his side of the desk. On the desk, she saw a copy of the sonnet on a white piece of paper.

“Okay, darling… Bend over onto the desk, placing your elbows on the wood, one on each side of the paper.” She did as he asked, dipping her face closer to the desk. She could smell the leather binder that rested on the corner of his desk, and the red sharpie pen he was using to grade papers… It immediately put her on a sexual high. He reached underneath her skirt, and flipped the hem back over her bottom, exposing her whole backside to him.

“Mmm… What a  _naughty_  girl. No knickers?” He chuckled as he kicked his foot in between hers and pushed her legs apart. He ran his hand over her pale, bare rump, enjoying the smooth, soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers. From his seat, he had a perfect view of her backside and her perfect pink flesh that was growing wetter by the moment. He reached his large hands out, placing one on the back of each thigh, and spread her apart, taking in the lovely sight of her… displayed just for him. He put his face closer to her heat, and breathed in her arousal. He wanted to taste her terribly bad, but they had work to get done first. He let his fingers move closer to her core, and his long middle finger dipped casually into her folds. She gasped and jumped at the contact, pushing her body back toward his hand, trying to generate pressure where she needed it the most. He used his other hand to smack her hard on her bottom.

“Oh, no… you  _greedy_  little girl. Don’t you dare move. We’re here to work, remember? Now… begin reading. Every time you get through a few lines without stopping, I will give you a little reward.”

_What the fuck was going on? This was the best dream ever._

“Um… okay, Dr. Hiddleston.” She began to tremble, both from fear of the unknown, and excitement. She looked at the first line on the paper, trying to focus her hazy eyes enough to read. “A Lover’s Complaint …by Shakespeare.”

“Mmm-hmm…” He said as he slid his finger down her slit until it reached her pulsing clitoris, resting his finger lightly on top of it, ultimately teasing her. “Go on.”

“ _From off a hill whose concave womb reworded,_

_A plaintful story from a sist'ring vale,_

_My spirits t'attend this double voice accorded,_  ahhh…”

He chuckled, as he let his finger flick over her clit, and rubbed in a tight circle before coming to a stop. “Go on, Summer.”

She tried to steady her breathing before continuing…

“ _And down I laid to list the sad-tuned tale,_

_Ere long espied a fickle maid full pale,_

_Tearing of papers, breaking rings atwain,_

_Storming her world with sorrow’s wind and rain.”_  Oh, fuck, Professor…“

He increased the pressure on her clit for a moment, before slipping his finger back to her entrance, sliding his slender finger inside of her. Her eyes closed as her head drooped to the desk, enjoying this man’s hand working on her aching core.

"Don’t stop, Summer. If  _you_  stop reading,  _I_  stop.”

She groaned as she lifted her head, and focused on the blinding white paper in front of her. She was going to come quickly if he kept moving his fingers like this. She took a deep breath, before continuing.

“ _Upon her head a platted hive of straw,_

_Which fortified her visage from the sun,_

_Whereon the thought might think sometime it saw,_  ahh- fuck,

_The carcase of a beauty spent and done._

_Time had not scythed all that youth begun,_

_Nor youth all quit, but spite of heaven’s fell rage_

_Some beauty peeped through lattice of seared age.”_

She was writhing against his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out of her now-dripping center. She laid her head down on his desk, enjoying the cool wood against her hot face.

“Dr. Hiddleston… I need  _more_. Please… fuck me. I am begging you.”

“Oh, no… You haven’t earned my cock yet.” He pulled his hand from her, and wrapped his fingers around the heavy paddle. “You will now recite the poem from memory… every time you mess up or have to start over, I’m going to use this paddle on you.”

She gasped. She had never been spanked with a paddle before.

“Don’t be scared. You are smart, you can do it. It will make you strive to be better.”

On a normal day, she probably  _could_  do it, but not right now. She ached, and throbbed, and wanted him so damn bad. Her head was clouded with desire and lust, and she couldn’t think straight. Maybe if she could get through this, he would give her what she wanted. He reached around her and removed the paper from the desk, making her cringe.  _He was serious._

“Okay, Summer. You may begin.”

“Umm… uhh… A Lover’s Complaint… by William Shakespeare.

_From off a hill whose concave womb reworded_  … hm…

_A plaintful story from a sist'ring vale,_

_My spirits t'attend this double voice accorded,_

_And down I laid to list the sad-tuned tale,_ Umm…” 

She was stumped. She was still trying to think of the next line as she heard the wooden paddle slice through the air, landing squarely on her backside. She squealed, it hurt much more than she predicted… but it also fueled her desire, it excited her in a way that she had never expected.

“Do you remember the next line now?”

“Yes, sir.” She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to picture the words on the paper.

“ _Ere long espied a fickle maid full pale,_

_Tearing of papers, breaking rings atwain,_

_Storming her world with sorrow’s wind and rain.”_

She froze momentarily, trying her hardest to remember the next line, but it escaped her memory. She cursed under her breath, right before she sensed Dr. Hiddleston moving behind her.  _Smack!_ She lurched forward on the desk as the paddle made contact with her bare backside. That one stung more than the last.

Tom was growing more and more excited as he watched her squirm underneath his hand. He knew that she was aroused… she was practically drenched. Her reddened bottom bucked back against his hips, teasing him, with each strike of his paddle. He wanted to take her right here and now, but she needed to learn.

“Go on, Summer.”

“Um… okay…  _Upon her head a platted hive of straw,_

_Which fortified her visage from the sun,_

_Whereon the thought might think sometime it saw_

_The carcase of a beauty spent and done._

_Time had not scythed all that youth begun,_

_Nor youth all quit, but spite of heaven’s fell rage_

_Some beauty peeped through lattice of seared age.”_

“Very good, Summer… And, speaking of beauty…” He bent to place his lips against the stinging paddle-shaped marks left on her bottom, flicking his tongue out and moving it to cover each mark completely. 

“Ohh…  _yes._  That feels so much better.” She grinned against the wood of his desk.

“Now… what were you saying about wanting me to fuck you?”

“Please, Professor? I need you…” She mewled as she heard his zipper slip down.

****

“Summer! Wake up!”

She woke up to Chloe sitting beside her on the bed. “What’s wrong, Chloe?”

“You woke me up! You were moaning in your sleep!”

“Oh… That was all a fucking dream…”

“You mean a fucking dream… or a  _fucking_ dream?” She raised her eyebrows at her friend.

“Yeah… the second one.”

“Ohhh… well, maybe I should have let you finish it then.”

“I’m sorry, Chloe. Go back to sleep.” She apologized.

“Was it about the Professor?” She grinned wickedly at her.

“Ugh…  _yes._ ”

“What has this man done to you?”

“Absolutely nothing. I’m fine. Now, go back to sleep… I’m tired.”

Chloe flitted up from the bed, and walked to the door before turning back to her friend. “I’m  _sure_  you are…” She winked. “I’ll let you get back to your dream.”

Summer rolled her eyes and turned over as Chloe shut her door. That was a huge lie… this man was driving her absolutely  _crazy._


	4. Meet Me in the Library?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When graduate student Summer Parrish gets admitted into a prestigious Masters Program at Harton University, the professor she is paired with is much more than she expected. Will she succumb to the sexual temptation of her professor, Doctor Hiddleston, who is tall, handsome, and built like a Greek God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will revolve around a Professor/Student relationship, so if that bothers you, please don’t read! Please forgive me… another smutty chapter ahead… Uh-oh, is this becoming a habit? :) Enjoy! <3

                                                       

 

Monday morning came quickly, and Summer rose early to get ready for her nine a.m. class. This class was called Shakespeare’s Sex, and it was all about the more sexual works of Shakespeare. She had always found these selections interesting and erotic, which was probably why one of them appeared in her sex dream the other night. That dream was still very much on her mind, and every time she thought about it her mind grew hazy. She was getting impatient and anxious to see Dr. Hiddleston again, and she felt like Tuesday night would never come. After showering, she slipped into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a short-sleeved coral blouse, and her brown Tory Burch flats. She left her hair down in long waves, and she applied a bit of makeup. She thought she looked good enough.

Her trek to campus was long that morning, so she was glad that she left a little early. Apparently, it was the first day of school for a lot of students, she huffed, as she entered the large lecture hall where her class was being held. It was filling up quickly, so she took a seat in a desk halfway up the room. She focused her attention on getting her textbook and notebook out of her bag, as she was distracted.

“Hey, beautiful.” She looked up to the tall man in front of her.

  
 

“Hey, Jake. I didn’t know you were taking this class.”

“Yup, unfortunately.” He laughed. “May I sit with you?”

“Of course.” She smiled as she nodded to the desk beside her.

Jake Easton was a gorgeous man that Summer had dated when she first entered the Master’s program a year ago. They shared a lot of classes, as Jake was in the same year and program she was in. He had a great body, and his dark brown hair kind of went in every direction, but he was one of those guys that it totally worked for. His deep hazel eyes sparkled when he smiled and his dimples were to die for. He usually wore thick-rimmed, black glasses that made him one of those super hot nerds that all the girls wanted to dig their claws into. They did have wonderful, mind-blowing sex… but they were better off friends than lovers. They just weren’t compatible as a couple. She was okay with it, she had gained a lovely friend, and truth be known, they had slept together more than a handful of times since breaking up. Not something she was exceptionally proud of, but it always seemed right at that certain heated, horny moment.

She opened her notebook, and grabbed a pen out of her bag as a hush went over the room. “That’s not Professor Scott.” Jake whispered.

She looked toward the front of the room. It certainly  _wasn’t_ Professor Scott. It was Dr. Hiddleston. Immediately, her stomach clenched and she wanted to run from the room.  _What the hell was he doing here_?

“Summer, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine, Jake.” She offered him a small smile.

Dr. Hiddleston put his things into the lectern at the front of the room, as he looked out across the classroom. When he spotted Summer, he looked as surprised as she did. He didn’t know she was taking this class. After staring for a moment, he grinned at her and turned his attention to his brown leather bag. He took her breath away, and she was completely powerless.

He looked at his watch. Nine a.m. sharp. He smiled at the class and opened his perfect mouth to speak. “Hello, I am Dr. Hiddleston. Professor Scott was supposed to teach this class, but it ended up conflicting with his schedule, so you are all stuck with me for a semester…”  _Oh God._  The class laughed at his joke as he went to the front of each row, depositing a stack of papers. “Take one and pass them back, please.”

Summer let her eyes drift over his three-piece, pin-striped suit.  _Damn, he looked good._ Her mouth began to water, and as she looked across the room, she could see all the girls looking at him starry-eyed. She knew what they were thinking… they were probably  _very_  glad that he was teaching this class instead of the older Professor Scott. She blew out a deep breath… this was going to be a _long_  semester.

“As soon as you all have a paper, please take a good look at it, because it’s your syllabus. As you should know, since you signed up for it, this class is called Shakespeare’s Sex, and it focuses on the more sexual work of William Shakespeare. We will meet twice a week… Monday and Wednesday, from nine to ten. I expect perfect attendance, but if you absolutely  _must_ miss class, you must contact me. Make up work and tests will not be given, unless in extraordinary cases. You may not use any electronic devices in this room, and if I catch you doing so, I will expel you from my class. The work we study in this class will be particularly associated with erotic passion. As a result, while we read our selections, we will frequently encounter sexual content. When reading Shakespeare, it is important that we adopt this mindset to better understand the context of the work: _Sex is a good thing_ , sometimes a funny thing, and should not be thought of as bad or wrong in this class… we are  _all_ adults here.”

Yes… sex is a  _very_  good thing… She had been in class for five minutes with Dr. Hiddleston and she was already blushing and squirming in her seat.

“I’m not hard to get along with, ladies and gentlemen. You do your job, I’ll do mine. Everyone agree?” Murmurs of agreement floated through the air, as he went back to the lectern. “This semester, we will focus on the sexual works of Shakespeare. For instance, in Act 2, Scene 12 of Twelfth Night, Malvolio receives a letter that he believes is from his boss, Olivia. As Malvolio observes the penmanship, Shakespeare explains why he thinks the letter was written by Olivia and sneaks in a  _lewd_  pun. The line would be read, "her very C’s, her U’s, ‘n’ her T’s,” and we  _all_  know what that spells. He adds an extra punch line with “and thus she makes her great P’s.” There we have Shakespeare, class: A literary master of both dramatic characterization  _and_ toilet humor.“

The class laughed for a moment about Dr. Hiddleston’s c.u.n.t joke, and then he continued. "In Midsummer Night’s Dream, it’s stated "But I might see Cupid’s fiery shaft quenched in the chaste beams of the watery moon” which basically translates into “And then the flaming penis shot into the sky’s vagina. I _totally_  saw the whole thing…” The whole class was rolling with laughter. “Also, in Romeo and Juliet, Juliet says 'Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night; For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night, whiter than new snow on a raven’s back. Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow’d night, give me my Romeo.’ Translation: Sweet Jesus, I can’t wait to lose my virginity! You guys, Shakespeare was filthy.” Some of the students were crying from laughing so hard.

Summer could listen to him lecture forever… his smooth, deep accent echoing off of the lecture hall walls, talking about sexual desire in such an open way… and the secret that they shared. No one around her knew that she and Dr. Hiddleston had intense sex, in his office, not too far from where they were all sitting now. Not only did she welcome his lecture about sexual desire, no matter how humorous… she  _felt_ his sexual desire when he glanced at her. She crossed her legs tightly, and closed her eyes. The pressure she felt as she squeezed her thighs together was sinful, and she had to bite her lip to keep from mewling out loud.

“Summer… are you okay? You’re acting…  _strange_.” Jake whispered.

She blushed, realizing that he was watching her. He knew exactly what she was doing. “I’m fine, really. I was just daydreaming a bit. I’m good.” She smiled at him.

“You realize this is the first day of class right? You’re already daydreaming?” He teased.

She smiled and shrugged as she moved her eyes back to the front of the room, and noticed Tom watching her interaction with Jake with a distracted look on his face. She quickly glanced back down at her syllabus, as he continued.

“Your first assignment is to read the first two acts of The Midsummer Night’s Dream, and write a paragraph on what you take away from the work. You will turn it in before class on Wednesday. You’re dismissed for the day.”

Everyone gathered their things together hastily, and filed out of the room. Purposely, Summer went slowly, hoping to talk to Tom before she left, but she couldn’t do it with other students in the room.

“Can I walk you to your car, Summer? Maybe we could grab breakfast.” Jake asked hopefully.

“Oh… uh… no. I have a couple of things to do before I leave, but I’ll see you back here Wednesday morning.”

“Alright, see you then.” He slung his backpack over his shoulder and bounded down the stairs and through the double doors of the lecture hall. The last girl reluctantly left, and Summer stood slowly, walking down to the front of the room. Tom was furiously writing notes down in his notebook, and looked up at her, almost as if he didn’t even realize she was still in the room.

He raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Summer? Did you need something?”

He seemed cold. She knew that they had to hide what had happened between them in public, but they were the only two in the room… she was baffled.

“No, sir. I will see you tomorrow at six.” She answered, equally as cold. If he was going to brush her off, she could do the same.

“Summer, may I see you in my office for a moment?”

_Great. Was she in trouble now?_

“Yes, sir.”

He slammed his notebook closed, and stuffed it into his bag while he narrowed his eyes at her keenly, before turning and storming through the door. She stayed where she was, planted firmly in front of the lectern, and began to tremble.  _What was going on?_  Did he regret whatever had happened between them? Maybe he was going to tell her that it was all a mistake, and that she just had a silly schoolgirl crush on him. She walked slowly toward his office, delaying the inevitable letdown. She didn’t want to do this. Her heart beat faster, and her feet felt like they were made of heavy concrete, and when she reached office '211,’ she knocked lightly.

“Come in.” He sounded exasperated.

She timidly stepped into his office. “You needed to see me, Dr. Hiddleston?”

He was seated behind his desk, and massaged his forehead with his fingers. When he looked up at her, she looked so small and afraid… like she was on her way to the guillotine. He sighed. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“Who?” She remembered the look on Tom’s face as he saw her talking to Jake. “Oh…  _Jake?_  No. Definitely not. He’s just a friend, that’s all. He’s in the program too. I think he’s paired with Professor Purcell.”

Tom nodded slowly, and rose to his feet. He brushed past her and reached his hand down to twist the small knob on the door, locking it. He turned and approached her, standing as close to her as humanly possible, and placed his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her face up toward his.

“You have no idea how worked up I got, lecturing about sexual desire as you watched me up there… knowing I desired you more than anything at that moment. Then, I saw you smiling at  _him_ … I was confused, Summer. It’s not fair for me to ask you to hide whatever is happening between us, I realize that… but we have no choice. If we are going to pursue this, however, then I will ask you to be exclusive to me. I don’t like to share, Summer, and I certainly will not watch you flirt with another man in front of me. So tell me… are we going to continue this? Is it selfish of me to ask for you to be mine, and mine  _alone_?” His face inched closer to hers as he talked, and his lips rested a mere breath away from hers.

“You  _want_ me to be yours?” She asked, surprised that this conversation was exactly the opposite of what she was expecting.

“Yes. I don’t like the feeling I got when I watched you with him… at that moment, I knew that I would not let him have you, when I want you so  _fucking_ bad.” He sighed. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me. All I have thought about since Thursday has been you. Your beautiful body… your lips… your taste… the way I felt when I was inside of you. I have been yearning to  _touch_  you, to _kiss_  you. You’re driving me insane. Tell me… is this wrong? Will you risk yourself for me, Summer?”

“Oh,  _yes._ ”

His thumb ghosted over her lips. “I was hoping you would say that.” His head dipped down to capture her mouth with his, as his hands drifted down to wrap around her waist, pulling her close. His rigid cock pressed into her belly, and she gasped into his mouth as her hips met his. He broke their kiss and blushed. “I told you that I wanted you.”

Suddenly, she was overcome with desire for this man. His scent flooded her nose, he smelled masculine, fresh, and timeless… like leather and cedar wood, with a hint of whiskey. She could feel his hardness throb against her body, as she deepened their kiss, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth for a moment before releasing it.

He pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. “We can’t do this here. It’s too risky. I’ve got a little while before my next class… Can you meet me in the library in ten minutes?”

She couldn’t speak, so she nodded toward him.

“Good. Go ahead. I’ll be there shortly. Meet me by the front desk.”

She smoothed her clothes as she slithered through his door and out into the busy hall. Her body was on fire, and the more she thought about what was going to happen, the more that fire blazed. Every voice that flowed through the hall went into her ears, but was muffled… the other students faces blurry as she studied them. She was on such a high that she had never felt before, and at that very moment, nothing else mattered but him. She took her time walking to the library, because it was just around the corner from the Classics building, and just as she wrapped her fingers around the door handle, she heard a masculine voice beside her.

“Summer! You’re still here? Are you going to study? We could sit together.”

 _Jake_.

“Oh… uhh…”

All of the sudden she felt a strong, tall presence breathing on her neck. She watched as Jake’s eyes took in the man behind her.

“Dr. Hiddleston.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. “Jake. If you will excuse us, we have an important lesson that we must get to. I am Summer’s mentor for the thesis program, and we are on a very  _tight_ time schedule.”

“Oh, um, right. Sorry. I’ll see you soon, Summer.”

She grinned, and just like that, she was floating again. “Okay, Jake.”

Tom opened the door for her, and she walked into the building with him hot on her heels. He approached the old lady behind the counter.

“Good Morning, Mrs. Johnson. Is the Restricted Room in use? I need to show a couple of its articles to my thesis student.”

The librarian blushed at him, making Summer giggle under her breath.

“No, of course not, Dr. Hiddleston. It’s the first day of school.” She laughed.

“Well, you know me… I like to get a jump on things.” He winked at the white-haired librarian.

She reached into her desk, pulling out a key and slipped it into his hand. “I know you do, Doctor.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Johnson.”

He turned to Summer, and motioned for her to go ahead of him. “Go to the faculty elevator.”

She nodded and walked to the back of the library stopping in front of an old elevator lift. It had a keypad on it, so that only faculty and their escorted students could use it, and she had never been in it. He punched his code into the keypad, and they stood waiting on the lift to arrive at the ground floor. Finally, it arrived and they made their way to the third floor. It was like a ghost town up there… not a soul to be found, aside from the two of them. They stopped at a door, Tom used the key to unlock it, and he pushed it open for her. As she entered the large room, he flipped on the light, and she looked around… the walls were covered by shelves full of rare books, some very, very old… and a projector set up in the middle of the room on top of a large desk. She walked to the wall and looked carefully at some of the book’s spines.

“Wow, Dr. Hiddleston. Some of these are first editions…  _antiques!_ ”

“I thought you might like this. There’s only one key to this room… only two people are allowed in at one time… and right now, that’s  _us_  .” He smiled as he watched her absorb all of the books. He stepped toward the shelf of film reels, and pulled one out, attaching it to the projector. He threaded the end of the film through the old projector, and it flickered to life, shining on the blank wall in front of them. She could hear a man’s voice on the film, welcoming the audience to an old documentary of Sex and the Renaissance. Tom stepped to the door, and nudged the light switch down, effectively darkening the room except for the grainy film on the wall.

                                                                                    
 

After a moment, she giggled and turned to look at him. He stood there with his hands shoved into his pocket with a beautiful, bashful grin on his face. There was a more important reason that he had brought her here, and that reason was still very much in the forefront of their minds. With a seductive grin, she approached him and noticed the ravenous hunger that was in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour her… and she _wanted_  him to. She gently reached her hand out to the waistband of his suit, and keeping her eyes on his, she unbuttoned his pants, following by sliding the silver zipper down. The sound it made as it unzipped sent a shiver down her spine, and a needy throb to her center.

Smiling, she pushed him back until he was flush against the blank wall, right beside the light of the flickering film, and stood on her tip-toes, placing her mouth on his neck. Her tongue darted out to lightly trace the vein that was bulging underneath his skin, and his head rolled to the side giving her better access. A tiny bite to his sensitive skin made him jump, as she snaked her hand into his pants, easily finding that hard flesh that she craved so deeply. Her small fingers wrapped around his thick cock, and moved back and forth, stroking him from base to tip. His cock was perfect. Soft and shaped beautifully… but, she needed to taste him. Using her free hand, she hooked a finger into a belt loop and worked his pants down until she heard them hit the floor. She worked her way down his neck and ran her tongue along his collarbone, bringing her hands up to unbutton each button on his crisp, white shirt. As the last button gave way, she ran her hands underneath it, against the hard muscles of his chest and up to his shoulders. His jacket, waistcoat, and shirt came off easily, and she gasped as she looked at him, completely nude in front of her. He took her breath away… he  _was_  built like a Greek God, and he was _all_  hers.

She could feel his chest heaving, and his heart pounding as her hands drifted back over his bare chest, and he watched her as she sank to her knees before him. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, before wrapping her fingers back around the base of his cock. Brushing her lips against him, she could feel the wetness that had already accumulated there, and she flicked her tongue out, across the head, to taste him. She could feel his body tense as she made contact with his soft skin. Opening her lips, she took just the head of him into her mouth, gently swirling her tongue around the swollen flesh, before hollowing her cheeks to add suction.

“Ohhh,  _yes_. That’s it.” She smiled as his breathy words reached her ears.

His hands went to her head, and his fingers tangled tightly in her hair, urging her to continue. She opened her mouth, taking as much of him in as she could, and relaxed her throat to take a little more. He had never had this much of himself in a woman’s mouth before, and it was unlike anything he had ever felt. His large erection was fully engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth, and the things she was doing to him with her tongue nearly sent him over the edge.

She pulled him out of her mouth before running her tongue up the underside of his cock, giving the spot where his shaft meets the head a little extra pressure. The luscious groans, and needy, desperate moans that were emanating from his lips were urging her on… She knew that she was pleasing him, and that aroused her more than anything. Her nails dug into the backs of his strong thighs, as she took him back in her throat once more.

“Summer, look up at me.”

When she looked at him, he could see the light reflecting off of the wetness in her eyes from taking him in so deep… she wanted to please him, and that made him smile.

“Can you breathe?”

She couldn’t speak, so she just nodded up at him reassuringly.

“Okay… now, just relax, and tap my leg if it becomes too much.”

She nodded again, as his fingers worked their way into her long hair, and he began to move her head slowly, letting his cock slide in and out of her mouth… past her tongue and back into her throat. She was trying her best not to gag, but she had never been with a man this big before, and this was all a new experience for her. He wound his hands tighter in her long hair, and began to thrust into her mouth faster, and harder. She tried to breathe, and relax her throat as much as she could as she watched him. His eyes were on her, his mouth hung open, and lust and desire practically dripped off of his face.

“Shit, Summer… Ohh, yes.  _Fuck_!”

She held onto his legs tightly as his thrusts became erratic and rough… Tom, this man that she  _hungered_  for was crying out for her, as the dull drone of the man’s voice on the film idled on about sexual debauchery in the Renaissance. He buried himself deeply in her throat, emptying himself, as his body convulsed in waves of pleasure. She could feel his hardness tighten and release in her mouth, as he sent ribbons of warm liquid down her throat. She adored it. She adored the fact that she had sent him over the edge like this… although she knew that her jaw was going to burn like fire tomorrow.

After his climax subsided, he slid down the wall to sit in front of her, smiling and breathing heavily. He laid his head back onto the wall and closed his eyes, as she crawled forward, nuzzling her nose into his neck, and breathing him in. She dipped her tongue to his skin, tasting the salty sheen of sweat that had appeared on his shoulder, before nibbling on his skin.

After he caught his breath, he cupped her face in his hands, and ran his thumbs over her wet, swollen, red lips. “What the _hell_  are you doing to me? You’re turning me into a needy, wanton mess.” He chuckled.

“Is that such a bad thing, Tom?”

His eyebrows furrowed as he searched her hazel eyes for a moment. “Not at all.”

He brought his lips to hers, capturing them in a rough embrace, as his hands went to the hem of her blouse. Slipping his hands underneath, he lightly ran his fingers up her stomach, and over her breasts, before breaking their kiss and helping her out of her blouse. His large hands wrapped around her, reaching the clasp of her bra before quickly unhooking it, and pulling it off of her, placing a sweet kiss on each shoulder where the strap had rested. Her nipples began to grow hard as soon as the cool air drifted over them.

“Stand up for me, kardia mou.” He whispered.

She gasped quietly, as she recognized that phrase and was thankful that the room was partly dark. She really didn’t want him to see her expression. He had just called her ’ _my heart_ ’ in Greek… why would he call her that? Suddenly, the air of this meeting felt very different. Where before it was fueled by desire, now the air seemed to be charged with electricity, and it hung around them both like thick drapery.

She stood up, and looked down on him as he knelt before her and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them over her hips and down to rest at her feet, before she stepped out of them. He took in the sight of her pale, pink, lace panties before wrapping his hands around her backside and pulling her to him. He placed small kisses on her lower belly before ghosting his nose over her lace clad mound, and filling his lungs with her scent. He shocked her by growling, almost carnally, as he gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down just enough to attack her with his mouth. His tongue slithered into her folds, finding her clitoris, before lavishing it with his warm tongue.

Summer moaned and writhed against his mouth, finding that lovely pressure from his tongue. He pulled away, receiving a desperate cry from her. “Come here, kardia mou.” He whispered as he sat back against the wall, and extended a hand to her. She blushed and took his hand, and he guided her to straddle his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her breasts to his face, taking a pink nipple into his mouth. He took his time as his tongue moved in circles around her tight nipple, before flicking his tongue over it and giving it a tiny bite. He moved to the other breast, and paid the same attention to it as he felt her begin to ride his lap, moving back and forth against his newly hard cock. He knew she was aching for release and he wouldn’t make her wait any longer. He lifted his lips, and moved to her neck, sucking the sensitive skin in between his lips. Suddenly, he felt her warm hand on his hardness, as she rose up to her knees. She slid his cock back and forth through her slit, drenching it in her wetness, and positioned it at her entrance, before sinking down onto it, taking all of him in until she was fully seated on his lap.

She stayed still for a moment, getting used to his size, before she began to move… slowly at first. She enjoyed the complete fullness she felt when he was inside of her, and she would stay right here, just like this, forever if she could. She picked up her pace, and rode him faster, listening to his heavy breathing and moans in her ear. Each time she rose up, leaving just the tip of him in her, before crashing back down onto him.

“You like this, don’t you, Summer? Fucking me in this room… in complete secrecy.” He watched as she bounced up and down on him, the flickering light from the projector reflecting off of her beautiful pale skin.

“I just like  _fucking_  you… doesn’t matter where we are.” She purred, making him laugh.

She leaned back, placing her hands onto his thighs, and he watched the spot where their bodies connected. He concentrated on his cock disappearing into Summer as she moved back and forth on him. He reached his hand out and placed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in tight, pressured circles. He could tell she was close… he was too.

“Just like that, Summer.  _Don’t you stop_. God, you feel so good. So  _tight_ …”

“You’re going to make me come, Professor…”

He fingered her clit harder. “Come for me, Summer… Come on, darling.” She looked into his eyes before hers rolled back in her head, and her mouth dropped open.

“Oh God… Profess-” She was mid sentence when he felt her orgasm hit her. He felt her walls clench and release around his cock, trying to milk every drop out of him with her climax. She was  _so_  beautiful like this. In the throes of passion, her eyes closed, long eyelashes laying against her cheeks, her blond waves falling around her shoulders. She was his  _Aphrodite_ … his goddess of beauty and pleasure.

Just like that, his release snuck up on him, and he held her flush to his hips as he released himself inside of her.

She collapsed on top of him, resting her sweaty forehead against his shoulder, both of their hearts racing.

She grinned. “That was… amazing. I could do this every day.”

He laughed. “I agree… We could, you know.”

“Could  _what_?”

“Do this… every day. We could make time.” He looked at her with a hint of hope in his eyes.

“I don’t know about that, Tom. We are already pressing our luck with what we  _are_ doing.”

“Summer… I don’t know if I can wait days to see you again.”

“Well, apparently, you’ll see me in class on Mondays and Wednesdays… and then Tuesday and Thursday nights…”

“What about the time in between then? What about Friday, and Saturday? Sunday?” He stroked her cheek. “I don’t know if I can go without seeing you those days.”

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. “Dr. Hiddleston… this is only sex, though, right? You were talking about me being yours earlier in your office… but can I  _really_  be yours? I mean, we can’t been seen together in public… or let anyone know we’re together… not for a year, anyway. I’m your  _student_.”

“What are you saying? That you don’t want to continue this? After what just happened between us… how could you not want that all the time?”

“I  _do_  want it all the time… but I can’t have it. Can we really sneak around behind locked doors for a year?”

“I can… for you.”

She sighed. “Dr. Hiddleston, I’m feeling things that are very confusing for me…” She looked into his eyes. “I need some time to think about this. I can’t come to your office tomorrow night… I’ll see you in class Wednesday.”

She stood, and rifled through their discarded clothes, finally finding all of hers. He watched her shimmy back into her clothes, almost feeling like he had lost her before he really even had her. He wanted to stop her, but he didn’t know what he could say to change her mind, so he stood and slipped back into his pants. She smoothed her hair and clothing back into place, before unlocking the door and leaving. He tucked his shirt in, before slipping back into his waistcoat and jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair, and locked the door behind him, returning the key to the librarian. When he walked outside, he noticed that Summer’s car was gone. He didn’t know what to do now. He had scared her and made a big mess for himself… he knew better than to get involved with a student. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met before, and he wanted  _her_ … not just the amazing sex that came along with their relationship, but she was right. He couldn’t really have her, not in the way he wanted. It wasn’t fair to make her sneak around to be with him.

He looked at his watch and noticed he only had twenty minutes until his Advanced Classics class started, and he still had to get cleaned up. The best thing for him to do was put her far from his mind… but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that, he was already in far too deep with her.

***

Summer peeked her head into her apartment, happily seeing that Chloe wasn’t home. She definitely wasn’t in the mood to talk to her. She went into her room, and plopped her things down on the floor beside her desk. She needed a shower. The hot water felt good against her body, but she couldn’t hold in her emotions anymore. Her tears started to fall, and she couldn’t distinguish them from the drops of water that ran down her body. She felt like she was falling in love with Tom… but she  _couldn’t_. She didn’t know if she could sneak around for a year… plus, she knew they were just tempting fate by being together at the university. Someone could have caught them at any time. She was in a tough spot, and had no idea what she was going to do.

She turned the water off and wrapped her towel around her body. Grabbing some clothes out of her dresser, she slipped them on over her head, and slid into bed. She was exhausted, and didn’t care if it was noon or not, she was going back to bed… and she just hoped she wouldn’t dream while she was sleeping…


	5. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When graduate student Summer Parrish gets admitted into a prestigious Masters Program at Harton University, the professor she is paired with is much more than she expected. Will she succumb to the sexual temptation of her professor who is tall, handsome, and built like a Greek God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of drinking, and language in this chapter, lovelies… the smut will continue in the next chapter. ;)

                                                           

Summer was awoken three hours later by a loud, annoying knocking on her door. She buried her head underneath her pillow, trying to block out the noise. “Summer! Summer, are you in there?”  
       Ugh, it was Chloe. She loved her roommate, but sometimes it seemed like Chloe was a little annoying pixie on her shoulder that she just wanted to flick off.  _Bad Tinkerbell!_

       “Summer… I know you’re here. You just had a delivery!”  
       “What is it, Chloe?”  
       “Um… flowers. A very large, beautiful container of flowers…”  
       Summer’s head popped out from under her pillow.  _Flowers?_  Who had sent her flowers? She figured it was Jake. He had seemed extra interested in her today at school. Maybe he was trying to butter her up for a late-night booty call later. Little did he know, that wasn’t going to happen.  
      “Who are they from?” She yelled through the door to her friend. She knew that Chloe had read the card, she was just too nosy not too.  
      “Um… the card’s confusing… it’s like medieval or something.”  
       _Oh._  
      She swung her legs over the side of her bed and bounded to her door. When she opened it, Chloe was standing there with an enormous arrangement of beautiful, pink flowers, with greenery scattered throughout. Her lips parted as she took in the sight of the flowers in the shiny metal bucket. They must have cost a fortune…

                                                       
   

    “So? Who are they from?” Chloe looked at her with her eyebrows raised in question.  
    Summer extracted the card from Chloe’s tight grip, and inspected it. It was in Shakespearean, no wonder she didn’t understand it. It read: ‘The rose looks fair, but fairer we it deem for that sweet odor which doth in it live.’ Chloe watched as a small smile spread across Summer’s face.  
   “What does it say?”  
   “It’s a quote from a Shakespearean Sonnet. They must be from Tom.”  
   “Tom?” Chloe gasped as she realized exactly who that was. “ _You mean Dr. Hiddleston?”_  
   “Yes.” Summer slowly took a seat at their small dining table as Chloe put the flowers in the middle. “That’s exactly who I mean.”  
   “Um… has something happened since we talked about him last? Did something happen today?”  
   Summer lightly placed her face in her hands and propped her elbows on the table… “Oh Chloe, so much has happened.”  
  “Okay… I demand details.”  
  Sighing, Summer began to explain the situation to her friend. “I went to my Shakespeare class this morning that was supposed to be taught by Professor Scott. Apparently, he couldn’t teach it, so Tom took over the class, much to my surprise. Anyway, Jake is taking the class too, and he wanted to sit beside me, which was fine, until Tom saw us talking during class. When he dismissed class, he asked to see me in his office…”  
   “Uh-huh… and then?”  
   “After I got to his office, he was angry and he questioned me about Jake, and if he was my boyfriend. Of course I told him no… then he kissed me… and told me that he wanted me to be his, and his alone.”  
    “ _No shit?_  What did you tell him?” Chloe was hanging onto every word that came out of Summer’s mouth.  
    “I told him yes… until I had second thoughts. He took me to the library, and showed me an amazing restricted room full of antique books and film reels… we ended up having sex again on the floor of that room. He called me kardia mou, which is ‘my heart’ in Greek, and that scared me. He said that he wanted us to see each other every day, because he would miss me on the weekends when we wouldn’t see each other.”  
   Chloe grinned at her friend. “Wow… that sounds like love. So… how was the sex?”  
   Summer laughed. “It was really hot… but that’s not what this is about. He wants me to have to sneak around for a whole year to be with him. We couldn’t be together in public, the only time I would be able to see him would be behind locked doors… and what if we got caught?”  
   “That just adds excitement to the whole thing, though, right?”  
   “Maybe… in a way… but I want more than that. I want more than just sneaky sex, and brief moments of togetherness.”  
   “Summer, seriously… who have you dated since I’ve known you? A handful of guys, sure… Jake being the most recent, but none of those worked out… You can have this man, who obviously really likes you, is brilliant, hot, and loves the same things that you love. Who cares if you have to sneak around for a little while? I think you’ll really regret not giving him a shot.”  
    After a moment of thought, Summer replied. “Maybe you’re right, Chloe.”  
   “Of course I am… like always.” She chuckled at her friend as they both inhaled the lovely scent of the flowers.  
   Chloe asked. “So, why all the roses?”  
  “Well, in Sonnet 54, Shakespeare says that roses are beautiful, but even more beautiful because they smell so sweet… ”  
  “Oh, that’s… romantic.” Chloe said sarcastically.  
   Summer shook her head as she stared at the pink flowers. She couldn’t believe this was happening.  
   “Maybe I should get dressed, and go to his office. I can thank him for the beautiful flowers, and tell him that I want to try this relationship… thing… with him.”  
   “I think that would be a wonderful idea.” Chloe agreed enthusiastically.  
   Summer hurried into her closet, and slipped into a pair of short dark denim cutoffs, and a cute chevron patterned flowy tanktop. Her brown leather flip flops and a bit of jewelry finished her outfit, and she was off. Nervously, she sped toward the University, trying to think of the perfect things to say to Tom. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders after she decided to be with him. She could tell him how she felt, and they would be happy… then, after a year, they could truly be in a real relationship. It would work out perfectly, she just knew it.  
    She found a parking spot in front of the Classics building easily, since it was late in the afternoon, and hurried into the building. When she got to Dr. Hiddleston’s office door, she noticed it was barely cracked open, and she heard voices drifting out into the hall. She crept close enough to be able to hear what they were saying. Easily, she picked out Tom’s voice, but there was a young female voice in there as well. She stepped an inch closer, and tilted her head toward the door.

    “Tom, this couch is so uncomfortable.” She heard the female voice say.

   “Oh, be quiet, it will suffice for what we are doing.” Summer’s hand flew to her mouth. He had another woman in there… on his couch… where they had been together. She couldn’t believe it.  
   “So, are we still on for dinner tonight?” The female voice asked.  
   “Of course. I got us a great table at Azzurro’s. Our reservation is at eight.”  
    Summer had heard enough. Hurriedly, she ran back to her car, and sped away, trying to see through her tears to drive. She felt like such a fool. She had given herself to this man… in more ways than one, heart and body, but she guessed that she wasn’t enough for him. She had laid her heart on the line… what a mistake that was. It certainly wouldn’t happen again. She slowly trudged up the stairs, and entered her apartment.  
   “Wow, that was fast!” Chloe peeked around the corner of the kitchen, and immediately saw Summer’s red, puffy face. “Oh. What’s wrong? What the hell did he do to you?”  
    Summer sighed and plopped down onto the couch. “I didn’t even see him. He was in his office with another woman, and it sounded like they were having a grand old time. I heard him say that the two of them had eight o’clock reservations at Azzurro’s. I’m such an idiot, Chloe. I actually thought that he was a good person, and that he was right for me. I mean, he sent me flowers, and then he does this.”  
    Chloe picked up her cell phone and dialed a number, as Summer looked at her quizzically. She was trying to talk to her best friend, and Chloe was playing on her phone!  
    “Yes, Azzurro’s? I’d like to make a reservation for two. Yes. Eight o’clock. The name is Summer. Uh-huh. Thank you.”  
    After Chloe hung up, Summer slapped her arm. “What did you just do?”  
    “I made you reservations. You are going to call that hot piece of ass, Jake, and you are going to get all dolled up, and make Dr. Hiddleston jealous as shit. He’s not going to do that to my best friend.”  
    “Oh… no, Chloe, I can’t do that! I don’t want to see him with another woman.”  
    “Yes, you are going to do it. If he can play those games, so can you. Why is it okay for a man to do that, but not a woman? Now, call Jake, and make your date, and we’ll get you ready.”  
     Summer was dumbfounded. “Oh my… fine. I’ll call him.”  
     Chloe clapped her hands excitedly. “Yay!”  
     With a huff, Summer picked up her cell phone and nervously dialed Jake’s number.  
     “Hello?”  
     “Hey Jake… It’s Summer.”  
     “Hey Summer! What’s up?”  
     “Umm… I was wondering… Would you like to go to dinner tonight at Azzurro’s? Only as friends… and no sex.”  
     “Oh… uh… sure. What time?”  
     “The reservation is for eight.”  
     “Okay, I will pick you up.”  
     “Okay, Jake, see you then.”  
     Summer immediately felt guilty. She was practically using her friend to make another man jealous. Although, she did warn Jake that it was a no-strings-attached, only-friends date.  
    “Well? What did he say?” Chloe asked.  
    “He said yes… he’s going to pick me up.”  
    “Great! Let’s go pick out your dress…” She grabbed Summer’s hand, and pulled her into her room, immediately running into her closet. “Ok, let’s see what you’ve got in here. You’ve got to look smoking hot. We’re gonna make you look like a golden goddess. That would get his attention I bet.”  
     Summer silently wondered why she was letting Chloe help her with this. She wasn’t exactly the expert on relationships. After a few moments of looking through the closet, she pulled out a dress.  
     “This is it!”  
     After a shower, Summer slipped into the short cream colored dress. Chloe was right, it would be perfect. The dress left one shoulder bare, and the neckline was beaded in gorgeous golden stones. It was flowy, and lovely. She braided her hair in a thick loose braid that wrapped around the crown of her head, and added some dangly golden earrings, and golden leaf cuff bracelet to her wrist.  
    “Here, we need to rub some of this on you.”  
    “Chloe, you think I need bronzer?”  
   “Um… yes. Have you seen how pale your legs are? We are going for a golden look, you know.” Chloe winked at her.  
   “Gee, thanks.”  
   Chloe bent to rub the bronzing liquid on Summer’s legs, and then moved to her arms and face. She left her makeup simple, going for a dewy, young look, and slipped into a pair of golden strappy heels.  
   “Wow, Summer… you look… amazing. If I was a man, I would most definitely want you.”  
    She laughed. “Thank you Chloe… I think.”

   Chloe chuckled at her, as they heard a knock on the door. “Must be Jake. I’ll get it, while you touch up.”  
   “Thanks.” Summer touched up her makeup, and looked herself over one last time as she heard Chloe greet Jake.  
   _‘Here goes nothing.’_  Summer thought as she entered the living room. She was surprised when she saw Jake, he looked fabulous in his blue dress shirt, tan suit jacket, and dark jeans. Apparently, he thought she looked nice too.  
   “Wow, Summer you look perfect. Like a Goddess.”  
   “Thank you, Jake.” She had spent so long worrying about what Tom would think when he saw her, she didn’t even think about Jake and his feelings.  
   “I brought these for you.” From behind his back, he produced a beautiful bouquet of white calla lilies.  
   “Thank you Jake, they are beautiful.”  
   “I’ll put them in water for you so that you can go to dinner. Have fun!”  
   Summer nodded at Chloe as she and Jake crossed the threshold of their apartment. Jake opened the passenger door to his black Dodge Challenger, as Summer slid into the seat. She always loved his car… masculine and sexy. He smiled at her as he slid into the seat beside her. “I was very surprised when you called me today, Summer. Especially when you invited me to dinner.”  
   “Why? Friends can’t go to dinner together?”  
   “Well, I guess. Azzurro’s is a nice place… normally friends go to pizza joints, not formal, romantic restaurants.”  
   “That’s true.” All she could think about was Tom going there with his mystery woman…  
    Summer knew that Jake always wanted more with her, but she just didn’t like him like that, so she wondered just how awkward this night was going to be. They arrived at the restaurant, and Jake opened her door for her, offering his hand to help her out… Only after she was out of the car, he didn’t let it go. That was fine with her, if Tom saw them holding hands, that would be even better. They entered the beautiful, dimly lit restaurant and Jake took care of the reservation with the Maitre’D. They were led to a gorgeous table for two in the corner of the restaurant.  
   “Wow, this place is nice.” Jake offered.  
   “Yes, it sure is.” She replied, but was keeping her eyes peeled for Tom. The waiter approached their table to take drink orders. Summer spoke up.  
   “Do you have Jameson Whiskey?”  
   “Yes ma’am.”  
   “Great, keep them coming for me. On the rocks, please.”  
    Jake looked at her quizzically. “Um, I’ll just have water please.”  
  “Are you planning on getting drunk tonight, Summer?” He laughed.  
  “Absolutely.” Jake raised his eyebrows at her, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. “No, you aren’t getting lucky tonight. Don’t even think about it.”  
  He just smiled and shook his head at her, as the waiter brought their drinks. They ordered their food, as she took a big gulp of her whiskey. Suddenly, she spotted him across the restaurant. He was seated in the chair facing their table, and his date was facing away from Summer so she couldn’t see her face. Summer’s heart sunk into her stomach as she saw him excitedly talking with the woman, smiling and laughing. It was true. All she could see of the woman was her slim body, her shoulder length deep brown hair, and slightly tan skin. She was beautiful. The exact opposite of Summer’s pale, freckled complexion and strawberry blond hair.  
     Tom looked so good, in his slim cut navy blue suit and tie to match. She could even see the slight dark stubble on his face, and remembered just how lovely the burn that stubble left on the inside of her thighs felt. She took a deep breath, and an even bigger shot of whiskey, emptying her glass. The waiter brought her another, a little more full this time, as he brought their steaks. Summer tried not to look over at Tom. She was here with Jake so she decided that she needed to pay attention to him. The effects of the alcohol were catching up with her, and her head soon became fuzzy… she was a bit of a lightweight and it didn’t take much to get her tipsy. Suddenly Jake’s jokes became much funnier, and the steak tasted even better as the alcohol set in.  _Oh, man. Maybe this was a mistake._  
      Glancing over at Tom’s table, she noticed it was empty… and then she spotted him and his date making their way over.  _Oh, shit._ Tom approached with an angry look on his face. “Summer. Jake.”  
      “Oh, hi, Dr. Hiddleston.” Jake reached out and shook his hand.  
      Summer didn’t speak, she just looked between him and his date. Yup, she was beautiful from the front too. Absolutely _fucking_ gorgeous. Large blue eyes… tall… perfect skin. She definitely looked more his type.  
     “Sophie, this is Summer. She is my thesis student.” His resentful, enraged look made Summer shiver… and smile slightly on the inside. Maybe her plan had worked.  
     “Hello, Sophie. I’m his student…” Summer’s speech was beginning to slur.  
     The beautiful woman smiled warmly at her. “Hello, Summer. Maybe we should be going, Tom.”  
    “Yes, maybe you should be going,  _Tom_ …” Summer laughed.  
    “Summer, how much have you had to drink?” He was becoming outraged.  
    “Well,  _fuck!_  Not enough, apparently. I’m still awake.”  
    He looked at Jake bitterly. “Oh my… get her home. Now.”  
     “I think we’re done anyway.” Jake replied.  
     “Good.” Tom replied as he turned to leave the restaurant with Sophie following closely.  
     “Come on, Summer. I’ll pay the waiter, we need to be going.”  
     “Fine.” He wrapped his arm around her and helped her out of the restaurant.  
     “Summer, why did you drink so much?”  
     “I’m a grown ass woman, I can do what I want.”  
     “No, you can’t. You’re smarter than that.”  
     He helped her hobble out to the car, and when he opened the passenger door to help her in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her lips moving against his, until he pushed her away. “Go on, get in.”  
    Her fingers went to the buckle on his pants, quickly undoing it, and letting her slender hand slide into his pants. “Let’s get in the backseat… I want to fuck you, Jake… right here and now.”  
    Normally, this would be a dream come true for him, but she was completely wasted, and he knew it wasn’t appropriate. “No, Summer, get in.”  
    She huffed as she plopped down into the seat of the car, not knowing that Tom was three cars down from Jake’s watching and listening to the altercation. Summer promised him that Jake was just a friend… and here she was, drunk and climbing all over him. Tom’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel, and he was having to restrain himself from getting out of his car… he couldn’t make a scene here. He watched as Jake’s car quickly left the parking lot, wondering just what he should do next…


	6. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long chapter! Language, and smut… You are warned! ;)

 

                                                                    

            Jake finally got Summer up the stairs and back into the apartment.  
            “What the hell happened?” Chloe asked.  
            “She drank too much.”  
            “Well, no shit! Come on Summer, lay down on the couch.” Chloe helped her to the fluffy couch, and she sank into it, groaning.  
            “Thanks for getting her home, Jake.”

           He nodded. “Yup. Call me if you need anything. Chloe, please watch her. I have a feeling something is going on with her, and I’m kinda worried.” He said as he closed the door behind him.  
             _If he only knew._ Chloe sat down beside her intoxicated friend. “Summer, what happened? Did you see Dr. Hiddleston?”  
           “Yes. He’s got a really hot girlfriend… and all I got was drunk. I am such a loser.”  
           “Oh, hush, you aren’t a loser.  _He_  is. What a douchebag.”  
           “I’m going to my room to change and lay down.”  
           “Do you need help? Can you walk?”  
           “I’m fine. I’m much more clear-headed now… just really tired…”  
           Chloe nodded silently, as she watched her upset friend wobble into her bedroom and slam the door behind her. She felt horrible for Summer… she knew her heart was broken. Although, there was nothing she could do, but be there for her.  
           Two hours later, a loud knock echoed off the walls of the apartment. Chloe, who was in the middle of an American Horror Story marathon, jumped and screamed. She tiptoed toward the door and could just picture Twisty the Clown waiting on the other side. She looked through the peephole, and saw a tall man she didn’t recognize… at least it wasn’t a killer clown.  
          “Can I help you?” She asked through the door.  
          The man sighed, and looked up and down the hall making sure he was alone. “I’m looking for Summer Parrish.”  
          “And you are?”  
          “Tom… Hiddleston.”  
          He heard the locks unhinge on the other side of the door, as it cracked open. “Come on in. I’m Chloe, her roommate.”  
         “Hi, Chloe. Is she here?”  
         “Mmm-Hmm… she’s in her bedroom, sleeping off her little alcohol binge. She really doesn’t drink very often, and she can’t hold her liquor very well.”  
         “I noticed. I need to see her. Do you mind?”  
         “No… but, Dr. Hiddleston, if you hurt her, I will break your neck.”  
         He was taken aback by her truthfulness, and also glad that Summer had a friend like her. “I won’t hurt her, I promise… but I must talk to her.”  
         Chloe tilted her head toward Summer’s bedroom door. “In there.”  
        “Thank you.” He rushed to the door, and quietly turned the handle, peeking his head inside. Her room was beautiful, painted a deep grey, with a lovely antique, queen sized, wrought iron bed in the center, and he could see himself in the large antique mirror that hung above the head of her bed. She was laying on her mattress, haphazardly, on top of the covers. She must have just crashed there after she got home. He crept in, and looked down upon her… she looked so innocent laying there sleeping. Much more innocent than she looked three hours ago. The fan that rested on her nightstand was blowing over her, making the stray tendrils of hair that had fallen out of her braid dance in the breeze. Her old grey cropped t-shirt had a drawing of a cat rolled up in a tortilla, and read ‘Purrito’ above it, which would have made him chuckle, if he wasn’t distracted by the fact that she was completely bra-less underneath it. The cool breeze made her nipples form stiff peaks that made his mouth water, before his eyes drifted to the expanse of skin between the end of her short shirt and her red panties, that read ’10 Points for Gryffindor’… He grinned, she certainly was special. That’s why he liked her. He couldn’t stare at her forever, though, he  _had_  come here for a reason.  
         “Summer. Wake up.” He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder and gently nudging her. “Summer…”  
          “Hmm?” Her eyes opened slowly, trying to remember what had happened, and when she saw who was waking her, she remembered. “What the _fuck_!” She jumped up, grabbing a blanket to cover herself up.  
         “Summer, I have seen it before, you know.”  
         “What are you doing in my room?” She tried to catch her breath as she stared at him, waiting for a response.  
         “I’m glad to see you are thinking a little more clearly now. You made quite the little scene in the restaurant.” He narrowed her eyes at her, and suddenly she felt like she was a little girl in trouble.  
        “Tom…  _why_  are you here? You can’t be this careless… What if someone saw you come here?”  
        “First, I wanted to check on you and make sure that you got home safely. Second, I want to know why you told me that Jake was just your friend. Obviously, he’s more than that, right? After all, you attacked him in the parking lot with your mouth, and then asked him to ‘fuck’ you in the backseat of his car, as you slid your hand down his pants.”  
        “I… did  _what_? Oh no… poor Jake.”  
        “ _Poor Jake_? You must be joking.”  
        “I…  _wait_! This is all your fault!”  
        He laughed and took a seat on the bed. “How is this my fault, Summer?”  
        “Well… you sent me the flowers this morning, right? The pink ones?”  
        He nodded. “I did.”  
       “I went to the University to thank you, but before I could get into your office I heard another woman in there with you. You told her you were taking her to dinner.”  
       He put his face in his hands and sighed. “ _Oh, Summer._ ”  
       “I suppose I got jealous… and I wanted to see your little date for myself, so Jake and I went to dinner. I drank too much because I was nervous… and I saw your beautiful date… and I realized that I couldn’t compete with her. Jake was the next best thing to you, I guess.”  
       “Shit… Summer. Sophie is my little sister.”  
       “Your…  _what_?”  
       “Darling… she’s my sister. Didn’t you see the resemblance? We look just alike. Her accent didn’t tip you off? Obviously, she wasn’t from around here.”  
       “But I heard her on your couch… you told her that it was comfortable enough for what you two were going to do.”  
       He laughed. “We were wrapping gifts for her to take back to London… for my Mother’s birthday. She got on a plane tonight after dinner.”  
      “Oh, no… I’ve really messed up now, haven’t I?”  
      “Come here, Summer.” She dropped her blanket and walked around the bed to face him, as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he put his ear to her chest, and listened to her heart beat for a moment… enjoying being close to her again. “You have to know, that I will not hurt you. I’m not like that, darling. The way I feel when I am with you, is not like anything I have ever felt, and I don’t want to be without it… or you.” He sighed deeply before speaking again. “Look into my eyes, please. This scares me… but I think I am falling for you. I can’t help it, I can’t resist you.”  
       “Really?”  
        He smiled, as he pressed his hand to hers, mesmerized by the size difference. “Really. I’m not sure what you want, though. The way we left things earlier was rather confusing. I’m sorry I can’t be the man you deserve… not in public anyway. I don’t think that should stop us from being together. Not if that’s what we both want. Do you want that?”  
        Her hands cupped his face. “I want you.” She lightly brushed her lips against his, making them both quiver with the tender sensation, before applying more pressure and giving him a little bite on his bottom lip. She gently worked her way around his mouth, before parting his lips with her tongue. He tasted like pure Heaven, and at that moment she realized that she could stay right here, just kissing him, forever. An involuntary moan escaped her mouth when she felt him grow hard underneath her legs. She devilishly moved her hips in a small circle, grinding into him, feeling that lovely, rigid flesh react to her movement. Her hands moved to his suit jacket, and slipped it off of his shoulders, as she broke their kiss to hang it on the back of her desk chair. He appreciated watching her curvy backside as she walked away, her hips undulating with each step. She grinned seductively as she made her way back over to him, and grabbed his tie, loosening it around his neck.  
       He grabbed her hands, stopping her. “Wait, can we do this here? I mean… with your roommate?”  
       “She won’t tell, trust me.”  
       He released her hands, and his eyes became clouded with lust as she finished ridding him of his tie, quickly moving to his dress shirt. She placed her lips tenderly on the dip behind his ear, darting her tongue out to taste his sweet skin, as her fingers moved down his buttons. The remnants of his woodsy cologne lingered on him in soft notes that she pulled deep into her lungs, hoping to hold onto that scent forever. His head rolled back, as her mouth worked it’s way down his neck, nipping at his tender flesh, and making him groan in appreciation. His arms easily slid out of his shirt, and he threw it blindly to the ground. He wasn’t going to take his eyes off of her.  
     “Mmm… your turn.” He lifted his hands and drew his slender fingers up her sides lightly, making her skin erupt into goosebumps. Gripping the hem of her t-shirt, he inched it up her body slowly, kissing every inch of soft skin that he uncovered. She looked down and watched as he finally lifted her t-shirt above her breasts. His eyes made contact with hers as he placed his lips around one nipple, pulling it into his mouth, and she inhaled sharply as the sensation of his tongue lavishing attention on her breast swept over her. She wound her fingers into his dark curls, as his piercing blue eyes devoured her. Watching him play with her breasts with his mouth was an action that Summer found highly sinful, but it soon became too much, and she bit her lip and let her head fall back, enjoying the attention he was giving her.  
     His mouth moved to her other breast, as he brought his fingers to the sides of her panties, nudging them down her legs until they hit the floor. He let his fingers dance lightly up her legs until he reached her core, letting his middle finger dip into her folds to find her clitoris. Firm circles around the small nub proved to be just what Summer needed, as it felt like her weak knees would buckle underneath her at any moment.  
     “Why don’t you come lay down, darling? Give those wobbly legs a break.”  
     She looked down and grinned bashfully at him, as he was still nipping at her breasts, and pleading with his beautiful eyes. One knee was placed on the bed, followed by the next, as Summer crawled to the other side of him and climbed under the blanket.  
     “Why are you doing that?” He questioned her.  
     “What?”  
     “Climbing under the blanket like that.”  
      Summer shrugged, she really didn’t know how to answer him. Even though that wasn’t their first time to be intimate, she was still a bit self-conscious.  
      His hand brushed the side of her face gently. Maybe he was showing his age, but he immediately began to put her at ease. “You are _so_  beautiful. Do you know that? I want to enjoy your perfect body… and I want you to be comfortable. If I need to stop, just tell me, okay?”  
      She nodded as his fingers moved to the edge of the covers, and began slowly moving it down her body. The cool sheet gliding over her sensitive skin, seemed to make all of her nerves stand on end, begging to be touched.  
     “See, with you covered up, I wouldn’t be able to see this beautiful neck of yours, and I certainly wouldn’t be able to do this…” He let his nose barely ghost the skin underneath her jaw, before placing his lips against her flesh. As he moved down her neck, paying close attention to it with his tongue, he let the sheet fall just a bit lower. “…and I wouldn’t be able to enjoy these.”  His hand moved to knead a breast beneath his fingers, feeling its peak begin to tighten. “You have the most perfect breasts, Summer… so soft… so warm… and the sounds you make when I wrap my lips around your nipples is simply exquisite.”  
      She felt like he was absolutely torturing her by moving so slowly. Her body ached for him in a way that she had never experienced before. It didn’t just ache for him to fulfill her carnal desire, it ached to just be near him, and she didn’t know if that ache would ever be sated. His lips went to the skin beneath her breasts, working down her ribcage, and even lower, moving to her hipbones. She never knew that area was so sensitive until he began to toy with it.  
       “These spots here are some of my favorites on you, Summer. This skin that just begs for attention…” His lips moved down the bones, lightly nipping at them with his teeth. “These hips are the ones I grip with my fingers as I thrust into you… when I am in complete ecstasy… this is the skin I am holding onto for dear life.”  
       She was so high from his teasing, that it wouldn’t take much for her to come completely undone. She was literally putty in his hands, as he worked every part of her body, making her feel more confident than ever.  
      He kept his eyes on her as he made his way off of the bed, unbuckling his belt, and letting his pants fall to the floor. She could see the outline of his large, stiff cock through his striped navy boxer-briefs before he removed them from his body, and she gulped a bit. He was so beautiful, and he was here with  _her._   _Damn, she was lucky._ He slithered back onto the bed, only this time he rested between her legs on his stomach.  
       “I have to tell you though, that my favorite part of your body has yet to be uncovered.” She looked down into his eyes, as her lips parted. She knew where this was going. His nose nuzzled into her hip, as he moved over, letting the blanket fall completely away from her. “This my darling, is the apex of your body…” The stubble on his face graced the insides of her thighs as he ducked his head to her core. “Your smell… your taste… the way you feel clenching around my fingers… mmm… absolutely perfect.”  
       Summer whimpered. “Tom… please. I can’t take anymore.”  
       A deep, dark chuckle radiated from his chest as his tongue darted out to make contact with her delicate skin. Her back immediately arched of the bed, and her fingers swept through his curls, clutching onto him for dear life. His fingers parted her lower lips as his tongue delved into the pink flesh nestled between her thighs.  
      “Ahhh… yes, that’s it.” She purred. She couldn’t control her hips as they ground themselves into his face, trying to draw him in further. His nose nuzzled her clitoris as his tongue lapped at her entrance, that was positively dripping. His right hand slipped across her hips, and applied pressure… holding her still… as his left hand moved to her pussy. He wrapped his lips around her clit, as he coated his fingers in her wetness, finally inserting two fingers into her. Slowly, he began to pump them into her, curling his fingers slightly as he went.  
      “Tom… I’m so close…”  
      One more soft little bite to her clitoris was all it took. She clamped her thighs around his head and convulsed wildly as she felt the electricity move through her body, beginning at her head and moving through her toes. “Ohhh… fuck! Yes!” Her release on him loosened, as her chest heaved with every breath she tried to grab.  
      “Summer, you’ve  _got_  to be quiet… you know, we aren’t the only ones here. Your friend is just in the other room.”  
      “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. That was just too amazing…”  
      He climbed back up her body, planting kisses as he went. “If you thought that was amazing, just wait to see what I have in store for you next.”  
      Her eyebrows raised at his words… that sounded ominous… and  _hot._  
     “Get on your knees, and face the headboard.”  
     She smiled wantonly as she sat up, raised to her knees, and turned away from him, bending at the waist and displaying her backend for him.  
     “Oh… that’s it, darling.” His hand reached out to stroke the smooth pale skin of her rump, before pulling his hand back and smacking her bottom. He was pleased to hear a deep, appreciative moan come from her throat. He watched in fascination as the blood rushed to that spot, in the exact shape of his hand.  
     “Yes…” He barely heard her whisper drift from her lips.  
     Smirking, he gripped his cock, and moved it up and down her wetness, coating himself before inching into her. She always felt so full when he was inside of her, he filled her up just perfectly, like it was meant to be. When he was fully sheathed in her, he landed another smack on her bottom, making her jump. As he began to slowly rock his hips, moving his cock in and out of her tightness, he growled hungrily. “Summer… you’re mine. Not Jake’s… understand?”  
      Her eyes flitted open at the words that had come out of his mouth. “Yes, Tom… I am yours.”  
     “You’re mine… you’re mine…” He began thrusting roughly, almost painfully, as he repeated that phrase…   
     He reached down, placing a hand on each shoulder, and pulled her back. “Come here, Summer.” Her back now rested against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and continued to move inside of her… only now they could see themselves in her mirror. For a moment, he watched as he pleasured her. Her head rested against his shoulder, her perfect lips parted, with lovely, loud moans escaping… and her eyes were closed tightly, enjoying the sensations. “Open your eyes, darling. Look in the mirror. I want you to see what  _I_ see.”  
     Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped at the sight in front of her. Her cheeks were pink with arousal, and her hair was now falling around her shoulders. With each thrust from him, her breasts bounced perkily within the frame of his arms. She had never seen herself this way… She actually looked beautiful. Then, her eyes drifted to Tom. His jaws were clenched, and the look in his eyes was carnal… heated… and a bit dangerous.  
     “Do you see how gorgeous you are? Never,  _ever,_  doubt yourself again.” His fingers slithered down her body until they reached her folds, dipping in to find her swollen clitoris. “You are perfect, Summer. Now, will you come for me, again?”  
     All she could do was nod. She felt like a fire had been lit in her belly, and she was positively ablaze with lust. Never before had a man touched her body like this, and she was savoring it. Her orgasm began to build in her core, and before she knew it, he had pushed her over the edge. The sounds in her ears began to muffle, and just like that, she was floating into oblivion. His thrusts became erratic as he found his own release, buried deep inside of her body.  
     “Summer? Are you okay?” She hung limply over his arm for a moment, before he turned her around and laid her back onto the bed. “Summer?” He stroked her face, as her eyes opened slowly. “There you are…”  
     “What happened?”  
     “I think you passed out for a minute… I felt you come, and then you went limp. You’re okay.”  
     After a moment, she turned toward him. “That was like nothing I have ever felt… It was unbelievable.”  
     He bent to kiss her lips before he laid beside her. “I love you, Summer.”  
    “You  _what_?”  
    “Nothing… I’m sorry.”  
     She had heard what he said, but she was shocked. This had gone much too fast. She wasn’t ready to tell him she loved him… she wasn’t even sure if she did, yet. She didn’t even know if she could. So many obstacles stood between them, and she still wasn’t sure if they could navigate them together…  
     He wrapped her in his strong arms, and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep. Summer’s alarm went off at seven the next morning, waking them both with a start.  
     Tom’s head shot up. “Shit, what time is it?”  
     “Seven a.m. I’m sorry… I guess we fell asleep.”  
     “It’s Tuesday, right?”  
     She nodded.  
     “I don’t have a class until nine, thankfully. I’ve got to get home and get a shower and shave…” He placed his fingers underneath her chin and tilted it up so that he could look at her eyes. “I had fun last night… and what I said… it still stands.”  
     She swallowed, not knowing how to react. She just couldn’t tell him that she loved him back.  
     Suddenly, her door swung open, and both of their heads swiveled to see who it was.  
     “Shit, Jake!” Summer jumped up, grabbing her blanket and covering herself up.  
      His eyes moved quickly between the pair. “Summer, what the  _hell_ is going on?”  
      Tom slowly began to lean over the side of the bed and gather the clothing he could reach, as Chloe ran into the room, nearly bumping into Jake.  
      “Jake, you need to leave.  _Why_ are you even here?”  
      “I came to check on you, since you were incapacitated last night. Why is Dr. Hiddleston in your bed?” Jake’s anger began to boil over, and he began to shout.  
       “That is none of your business!”  
       “He’s our  _teacher_! I can’t believe you’d do this, Summer! You’re 23. He’s way too old for you!”  
       “Jake, I’m only 32.” Tom corrected him.  
       “I wouldn’t fuck her last night, so what? She came to you? Wait…  _now,_  I’m understanding what is going on… That’s why you invited me to dinner last night? So you could spy on Dr. Hiddleston, here? I thought you were better than that. I thought you were smart, Summer… but maybe you’re _not_. Have you fucked all of our Professors? Is that how you’ve gotten so far in the program?”  
       “Of course not, Jake. You know me better than that!” The tears that had been building in her eyes finally spilled onto her cheeks. They had been found out.  
       “You are not going to speak of her that way.” Tom slid into his suit pants, and buckled his belt, finally standing and turning toward the intruder. “Jake, this is a very unfortunate circumstance. Summer is not with me for a grade. We’re just in a bad situation. She just  _happens_ to be my student…” He sighed as he picked up his shirt. “I’m in love with her.”  
       “Yeah, well, I have been in love with her for two years, and I was here first.” Jake stared at Tom, he was not going to back down.  
       “Oh, no…  _please_ … Jake, you can’t tell anyone, I am begging you. Do you realize how much trouble I would get in if anyone found out?” She approached Jake, and would have grabbed his arm, if he hadn’t have jerked it away.  
       “I’ll have to think about this, Summer. The right thing for me to do would be to tell the Dean.” Jake watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks, and her breath came in ragged gulps. Her red, swollen lips trembled, and she wrapped her arms around herself. He knew that she was upset, but this was wrong. He had loved her for far too long to let this man take her away like this. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He turned and walked back through the apartment, slamming the door behind him.  
       Chloe had been silent, her hand covering her mouth as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. “Summer, I’m so sorry. I had no idea Dr. Hiddleston was still here… otherwise, I wouldn’t have let Jake in.”  
      “It’s not your fault, Chloe. I got myself into this mess.”  
      “This is a mess? What we have together is a  _mess_?” Tom held his arms out in question.  
      “No, that’s not what I meant…”  
      “I’ll just get my jacket and leave. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He walked past her, and through her bedroom door.  
      “Wait, Tom…”  
       The door slammed for the second time in two minutes, and Summer crumbled onto the floor. Chloe knelt beside her crying friend, and wrapped her arms around her. “I’m so sorry, Summer. I’m so sorry.”  
       “I’ve really messed up… That’s what I get for following my heart. I’m such a fool.”  
       She laid in her friend’s lap, as Chloe stroked her hair for what seemed like forever. She didn’t know what was going to happen now… She just hoped that Tom and Jake would both forgive her, but she would have to wait and see… Could she fix this?


	7. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of language in this chapter... <3

                                                   

 

                                                   
   
                 

         The rest of the day seemed to creep by for Summer. The thought of running to the University and falling at Tom’s feet to beg for forgiveness, crossed her mind more times than she could count. She  _knew_  that was a bad idea, and to be perfectly honest, she didn’t even know if he’d  _want_  to see her.         She tried to keep her mind off of the situation with Jake, because every time he crossed her mind, she wanted to be sick. The anxiety was eating away at her… what if he told the Dean that he had caught his teacher in bed with a student? Tom would be out of a job… probably ruined for life, and she would be expelled from College at the most important time in her career. It was her dumb luck, that the only person she wanted to run to was miles away, teaching a class on Shakespearean Language… and it would be too risky to run to him anyway. She was mad at herself for getting into this situation. If her jealousy hadn’t gotten the best of her, she wouldn’t have dragged Jake to Azzurro’s, and he would have never found out about their relationship.  _Good job, Summer._

              She figured that keeping her Tuesday night meeting with Tom was a bad idea… plus, barricading herself in her room for the rest of the day sounded better. She had homework to get done for his class, anyway, which took her the better part of her afternoon. It was something that should have only taken her thirty minutes, only her mind kept wandering to the night before. She sighed, closed her eyes, and laid her forehead on the cool wooden desk. She would have been convinced that she had been dreaming when Tom let the ‘ _l-word_ ’ slip, if he hadn’t reminded her this morning.  _Love._ This brilliant, amazing, handsome man had told her he loved her, but she couldn’t repeat it. There was no way she was ready for that.

            Chloe poked her head through the door. “Hey, are you gonna stay in here all day?”

            “I thought about it.”

            “Come on, Juliet, forget about Romeo for a while. Let’s watch a movie… I just ordered a pizza. Come o-on, I’ve already got Magic Mike loaded in the blu-ray player. We’re gonna stuff our faces and stare at Channing Tatum’s ass.”

           Summer laughed as Chloe grabbed her wrist and started pulling. “Okay, okay, I’m coming.”

           “Good… Mike and Big Dick Richie aren’t going to wait around forever…” 

           After the pizza was gone, and the movie was over, the girls sat on the couch, cuddled underneath a fleece blanket. 

           “Chloe, what am I going to do if I get kicked out of school? I have no back up plan, this is the only thing I want to do.”

           Chloe grabbed her friends hand and squeezed. “You are  _not_  getting kicked out of school… You know Jake would never tell on you two.”

           “I don’t know… I’ve never seen him that angry.”

           “Well, Summer… Jake loves you. He has for a while. I’m sure it hurt him to see what he saw this morning. Give him time to cool down, and talk to him. You’ve told him before that you just don’t like him like that, right?”

          “Yes… more than once.”

          Chloe nodded. “Maybe you can talk to him after class in the morning…”

          “That’s a bad idea… not with Tom there. I’ve got to smooth things over with him too, and the last thing I need is for him to see Jake and I talking.” She let out a frustrated groan. “I can’t believe I hurt two men in less than five minutes.”

           “You  _are_  pretty hot, Summer. That’s what happens.”

           “Sure, Chloe. I’ve got to get to bed. Got class bright and early… can’t wait!”

          “Ooh, I detect sarcasm in your voice…”

           “Ya think? Goodnight…”

           “Night! Love you!”

          “You too.” Summer smiled and traipsed into her bedroom, collapsing on her bed. She was beyond mentally exhausted, and was ready to get the next day over with. She turned to her stomach and huffed, before turning to her side… and finally her back. Every way she turned, all she could smell was Tom on her rose-colored sheets… almost like tobacco and oak moss… seductive, charming and masculine. Just like him. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, just imagining that he was there beside her, only realizing after opening her eyes that he wasn’t. Her eyes closed one last time that night, before drifting into a fitful, nervous sleep. 

          Four hours later, Summer awoke and immediately there was a pit in her stomach. She knew what that day could possibly hold… losing a friend in Jake… and a lover in Tom. Slowly, she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.

           “Shit!” It was 8:15, and she had class at 9. She could hear rain splattering on her window, which made her morning even better. Being from the South, she wasn’t used to much rain, so all of the precipitation here in Seattle was something that still threw her for a loop. She jumped into the shower, giving herself a quick scrub, before wrapping her towel haphazardly around her. She threw her trusty red stain on her lips and cheeks, and a layer of mascara on her lashes. Her hair went up into a topknot, still smelling of Tom and sex… she didn’t have a choice, there was no time to wash it. 

           Sliding into a pair of cropped, dark denim pants, and a fitted, light plum t-shirt, she decided to throw on an oatmeal colored, three-quarter sleeve wool cardigan… since it looked chilly outside. She slipped her handy navy Converses on her feet before grabbing her bags and darting out the door. She couldn’t be late, giving Tom one more reason to be mad at her.

            Luckily, traffic was moving pretty quickly that morning, so she made it to the University in record time, nearly skidding into a parking spot near the door.  _She still had five minutes._  Clutching her bags tightly, she wiped her feet on the doormat and made her way down the hall. Her stomach was absolutely turning, and as she passed Tom’s office, she noticed his door was closed and the lights were off. He must already be in class. So much for talking to him now…  

       She ducked into the lecture hall, and as she caught sight of Tom, her breath hitched in her throat. He was dressed a little more casually today in lovely, tight, dark denim trousers, a white dress shirt, and a baby blue lightweight sweater on top. His hair styled haphazardly, but perfectly, and the slight stubble on his face made her mind wander to a place it shouldn’t be… like back to her bed… with him.

                                                

 

_Sweet Baby Jesus, take me now._

      She cleared her throat, and passed him, ultimately drawing his attention to her.  

      “Summer.” He greeted her.

      “Morning, Dr. Hiddleston.”

      “Running late, are we?”

      “A little. Sorry…” 

      She slid into her desk, and took her notebook and textbook out of her bag, as he began to speak. 

       “Good morning, students. Please pass up your homework from Monday.”  
Summer’s hand went into her bag, retrieving the paper, and peeked over at Jake from the corner of her eye. She handed her homework to the girl in front of her as she finally looked over at him. She might as well breach the subject now.

      “Morning, Jake.”

      “Hey, Summer… I was beginning to think you weren’t coming to class.”

      “Yeah, I overslept… Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

      “Have company?” He asked sarcastically.

      “No, Jake. I was up all night thinking. I need to apologize to you. I’m very sorry about everything, and the way it all happened. I shouldn’t have used you the way I did, and I’m sorry you walked in on…” Suddenly she remembered where she was. “…my  _company_  and me.”

      He nodded slowly. “You aren’t going to see him anymore, then? Right?”

      “Jake… I…” 

      “Summer, you can’t see him anymore. You know it’s not right. I know you don’t want to be with me… I understand that now… But you can’t be with him. He’s not right for you.”

       She had hoped he would have found some compassion in the last day, and would tell her that he understood that she wanted to be with Tom… and all would be good. Apparently, that hadn’t happened.  

       “Please… Jake, I really think that is my personal business.”

      He shook his head. “Let me tell you something. I care about you, but if you don’t stop seeing him, I will go to the Dean.”

  
                                                           
               

    “Summer, would you and Jake like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?”

      She gasped, as she felt hot tears began to sting her eyes. “No, Dr. Hiddleston, I’m sorry.”

     He gave her a curt nod, as he went on with his lecture. 

     She turned away from Jake, even though he was still watching her. She couldn’t believe he had given her that ultimatum. She didn’t want to give Tom up, and she didn’t want to give up her career… but, it seemed like Jake was going to make her decide. One or the other… She couldn’t have both. She silently wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, as she trained them on Tom. He could see that she was upset, and so could several other people in the class. She wasn’t normally emotional, especially in public, but this was an altogether different emotion. It was like she almost knew that her relationship with Tom was over, and now it was time to mourn.

       “Many different scholars have used public records from Shakespeare’s hometown Stratford-upon-Avon, to understand the sexual behavior of Shakespeare and his contemporaries. It was a much different time then, guys. Sexual misconduct was not blatant under the eye of Queen Elizabeth, who was often referred to as the Virgin Queen, and the church or the state did not tolerate adultery, incontinence or pre-marital sex. In other words, if you cheated on your spouse, couldn’t maintain an erection, or had sex before marriage, you’d be punished under the Queen’s rule. In fact, Stratford records give record of prosecution for fornication, and in spite of the danger of punishment, evidence shows that Shakespeare  _himself_ engaged in pre-marital sex, as his wife Anne Hathaway was already pregnant at the time of their marriage. It seems as though he escaped prosecution for this and escaped “scot-free.” Shakespeare’s personal sexual experiences are reflected in his writing. In Shakespeare’s “As You Like It,” Rosalind discusses pre-marital sex, and in his Sonnet 151, Shakespeare gives an “extraordinary description of an erection, detailing the rising and the falling of the penis.” The class giggled as Tom returned back to the lectern. “Next time, come prepared for me to lecture for a complete hour about how scandalous Elizabethan theatre was.”

        The class mumbled. 

        “Oh, come now. It won’t be that bad.” He grinned. “Now, turn to page 24 in your textbook, answer the four essay questions listed about A Midsummer Night’s Dream, and turn it in. After that you may go for the day.”

        Everyone groaned and reached into their bags for paper, and flipped to the page in their textbooks. Maybe if Summer took a while to do this, she would be able to talk to Tom before leaving. The more people that got up, the better she felt. Only, there was one person that didn’t get up even though he was finished… Jake. He was going to sit there until she got up… He was going to watch her like a hawk from here on out.

         She huffed as she added her name to the top of her paper, and underneath it, in tiny letters, she wrote the words. “I’m sorry.” She stood and began to walk to the front of the room, and heard Jake’s boots on the wooden floor behind her, matching her step for step. Approaching the lectern, she slipped her paper onto the wooden surface. 

         “Thank you, Summer.” Tom said as he looked into her eyes. She wished she knew what he was thinking at that moment as he looked at her… she couldn’t tell if his mind was filled with love… or hate… forgiveness… or contempt… and that broke her heart.

         Jake cleared his throat and stepped beside her, sliding his paper on top of hers.  

        “Thank you, Jake.” 

        Jake didn’t reply, prompting Summer to look up at him,  but he just stared at Tom, narrowing his eyes at the Professor. Tom didn’t back down, reciprocating the hateful glare, and Summer saw his jaw clench and release beneath the skin of his beautiful face.

       “Let’s go, Summer.” Jake ordered as he finally looked down to her, nodding his head toward the door.

       She gave Tom one last pleading look, before turning and exiting the room, feeling Jake so close behind her that she could hear his deep breaths. 

       “Summer.” He tried to stop her as she sped up and bustled toward her car. His long legs quickly caught up with her as he reached out and wrapped his hand around her arm. “Summer!”

       “Let go of me, Jake.” She spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them. Squirming, she tried to wrench herself out of his grip, but it was impossible… he was much too strong.  

      “You know, I care about you, and I’m just trying to protect you.”

      She looked from his hand squeezing her arm to his eyes. “By  _hurting_ me?”

      “Stay away from him, Summer. That’s the last warning I am going to give you.”  

      Her mouth dropped open at his words and forcefulness. Jake had never been aggressive toward her until now, and it should have scared her… but, really, it just pissed her off.

       “How  _dare_  you? We’ve been through so much… you are one of my best friends… and you treat me like this?”

       “What’s going on out here?” Tom trotted over to the pair, rage filling his eyes. “Jake, let go of Summer, now.”  

       “This is none of your business, Dr. Hiddleston.”

       Tom stepped closer and whispered. “Summer  _is_  my fucking business. If you have a problem, you can take it up with me. Now, let her go home.”  

       Jake released her arm, but not before giving her a tiny shove. Both men looked at her expectantly as she turned and bustled to her car. Her trusty Toyota couldn’t get her out of there fast enough as she watched Tom and Jake standing there watching her. Was every day going to be like this from now on? She wouldn’t be able to handle it if they were. By the time she arrived back at her apartment, she was in hysterics. Chloe met her at the door and wrapped her arms around her friend. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s sit on the couch. Tell me what happened.”

___________________________  
  
        Summer laid on her bed later that day. It had actually turned into a lovely afternoon, so she raised her window, and let the cool breeze flow into her room. She tried to think of a way out of her situation, but every scenario was a dead end. None of them ended with a happy Summer… she either had her career, or the man she wanted. None of the possibilities left her with both. Suddenly, her phone buzzed beside her. Before swiping her finger across the screen, she saw it was a text from a number she didn’t know.

 

               3:46 P.M.  
          Are you okay?

 

              3:47 P.M.  
            Who is this?  
                  -S

              3:49 P.M.  
You know who this is, my darling.

 

             3:51 P.M.  
 No, I’m not fine. I miss you.  
               -S

 

             3:53 P.M.  
I miss you too, darling. I promise  
that I will let nothing get in our  
way… or no one. Do you believe  
that? Will you tough this out with   
me?

 

             3:55 P.M.   
                Yes.  
                 -S

 

             3:57 P.M.  
 That’s what I wanted to hear.   
         I’ll see you soon.

 

         She read back over the texts more times than she could count, and each time it made her feel a little better. Now, they would just have to be extra secretive. Not only keeping their relationship hidden from the world… but an over protective Jake, as well. That might prove to be a challenge… but she was up for it. She loved Tom. She could finally admit it to herself… now, admitting it to him might be a little harder. To learn to love, she would need a really good teacher…   
                                    … and she knew  _just_ the man for the job.


	8. Reunion

                                                       

 

     The next few days were rather uneventful for Summer. She went to her classes, including her Love Poetry class with Dr. Hiddleston, and minded her own business, trying to stay away from both him _and_ Jake. She hoped that if she gave things time to blow over, it would benefit them all. Jake had seemed to ease up on her… not hovering quite as closely as he had been— but the fire that she felt toward Tom was still fiercely burning inside of her.

       There had been no words exchanged between them outside of class… no texts, no touching… _nothing_ in a week and a half. He had asked for her to be patient with him while everything cooled down, and so far she had. The longer they had to wait, the worse it was for her. She hadn’t realized just _how_ much her feelings had grown for him in the short time they had been seeing each other, until she was without him. The thought of him consumed her mind constantly. She craved his touch… his words… his scent— and she didn’t know how much longer she could wait.

       Luckily, on Thursday morning the wait was over. As she sat at her desk doing homework, her phone buzzed to life, making her jump what felt like _five_ feet into the air. Her fingers began to tremble as she swiped them across the glass screen.

 

      

9:49 A.M.

My Darling… How

I’ve missed you. Have

you missed me?

       -T

 

       Summer couldn’t hide the large smile that suddenly sprang to life on her face. Her insides were twisted in a strange mix of happiness, exhilaration, and fear. She looked around her room, as if she expected Jake to be reading her texts over her shoulder, and tried to steady her hand enough to text Tom back.

 

9:52 A.M.

Oh yes… I’ve missed you more

than I ever thought possible. I

miss your touch, Tom. I miss _you_.

When can I see you again?

       -S

 

9:54 A.M.

I need to see you soon. I have tried

to wait, but I can’t wait any longer. Come to

my office at 6 tonight for our regular meeting.

I can’t be faulted for doing my job, can I?

I can’t wait to see you. -T

 

9:58 A.M.

I can’t wait either.

I’ll see you then.

-S

 

 

       Finally… she was going to get to spend some time with Tom. She let out a shriek, that attracted the attention of her roommate, Chloe.

       “What the hell is going on in here?” Chloe asked as she bounded through the door.

       “I’m finally going to get to see Tom… he texted me and asked if we could resume our weekly meetings in his office. Tonight at 6!”

       “Wow, that’s… great. Are you _sure_ that’s a good idea? You know… since things have been so _bad_ lately with Jake and all?”

       “I don’t know… I think Jake is convinced that I’m not seeing him anymore. He hasn’t been as crazy the past few days. At this point, I’m almost ready to risk it… Chloe, I miss him so bad. Plus, I have to meet with Tom for my school requirement… I can’t get in trouble for that.”

       “No…” She hesitated. “…but you _can_ get in trouble for what you _know_ will happen as soon as you see him again, if you get my drift…” She took a seat beside her friend. “…and Jake has been watching you so closely… I don’t know what he would do if he saw you with Tom, Summer.”

       Summer sighed. “I know… I’m not going to sleep with Tom tonight, Chloe. _I can’t_. There’s way too much at stake right now. For myself _and_ him. I can’t let myself lose control around him like that anymore. Strictly business for the foreseeable future. I’ve made up my mind.”

       “Rigghhttt… well… all you can do is follow your heart. You know that I stand behind you whatever you decide.” Chloe wrapped her arms around her friend tightly.

       Summer watched as Chloe exited her room, carefully easing the door closed behind her. It took her a few minutes to actually move from her spot on her bed, however. As she stared at the pattern on the hardwood floor, she wondered just how strong she was. Will she be able to resist Tom? Even if he made an advance toward her, would she be able to turn him away? It felt like it had been so long since they had been alone together in the very spot she sat, and all she wanted was to lay with him… to be held in his arms… and to kiss his lips. She couldn’t, however, and she knew that. She had made up her mind to be strong-willed. No matter what, she couldn’t let her guard down.

       She showered and shaved before applying her favorite lotion, and running her brush through her long hair. She smiled as she looked at her turquoise colored brush. It had been a Christmas gift from her twin brother before she moved to Seattle. The shiny brush had an equally shiny silver fork painted on the back of it… if a ‘dinglehopper’ was good enough for Ariel from The Little Mermaid, it was good enough for Summer.

       She missed her brother, her whole family actually, but him most of all. They always indulged in nerdy, geeky things together… comic books… Final Fantasy… Harry Potter… Lord of the Rings… They were basically the same person, just in sibling form.

       She loved Chloe as much as if she were her blood sister, but they didn’t have a lot in common. Chloe was great at giving advice and girly things, but she didn’t always understand her like her family would. Summer wondered what her father would say about her relationship with Tom… he would definitely be against it, she had no doubt about it- for more reasons than one. She almost felt comforted by the fact that she couldn’t tell him about it yet.

       Enough daydreaming, she needed to decide what to wear for the meeting. Something that definitely _wasn’t_ sexy, she knew that much. She finally settled on a long sleeved white thermal t-shirt, cropped distressed jeans, her trusty white converses, and a thick plaid blanket scarf… you know, for extra security.

       As time drew near, she dressed, adding her bracelets, watch, and some simple pearl studs. Her hair went up into a messy bun that looked good enough for their meeting, but not something that he would enjoy… unless he liked messy buns, that is. With a spritz of her perfume, she grabbed her bags, threw them over her shoulder and said goodbye to her roommate.

       The butterflies in Summer’s stomach grew exponentially the closer she got to the school, and it nearly made her sick. Her nerves were about to get the better of her, and she knew she’d never make it if she couldn’t calm down. _This is just a man, Summer, calm down!_ She was kidding herself if she was trying to trick her mind into thinking that Tom was _just_ a man. He was a man, but he did things to her that she had never felt before. It helped that he was absolutely fucking gorgeous.

       She pulled up to the school, and decided that she was going to take her time in getting to his office, but her body had other plans. She didn’t quite run, but she walked as fast as she could, finally arriving at the door labeled ‘Office 211.’

       With a deep breath, she extended her hand to rap her knuckles on the waxed wooden door.

       “Come in!”

       She heard his deep voice, riddled with that ridiculously amazing accent, waft underneath the door, and intertwine her body along with its perfect consonants and syllables. She breathed deeply and slowly twisted the knob, and when she peeked in she could see him sitting there at his desk writing feverishly on a student’s paper with a bright red pen. When he looked up, and his eyes met hers, he let the pen fall from his fingers.

       “Come in, Summer.”

       “Thank you for meeting with me today, Dr. Hiddleston.” She said as she crossed the threshold of his door, speaking loud enough that the passing students wouldn’t be suspicious of anything. It sounded like a regular teacher/student meeting… after all, wasn’t that what this was?

       He smiled as he watched her close the door behind her, and make her way to the chair in front of his desk. He absolutely loved her body.

       “My darling, how I’ve missed you…” His voice, now coming out in a quiet, deep growl, nearly rendering her speechless.

       “I’ve missed you too, Tom.” She whispered across his desk, wanting to jump over it to his lap, instead.

       “We can’t be seen together, darling. Not out of the context of school. We have extra eyes watching us closely now.”

       “I know… I’m sorry. I hate it.”

       “I do too, love.” He slid a card across his desk to lay immediately before her hands. The front bore the picture of a beautiful galaxy scene… blue hues, purple hues, and golden tones, with the quote ‘This above all; to thine own self be true.’ scrawled across it. She carefully picked it up and opened it, smiling when she saw his scratchy penmanship. 

 

                                                  

 

       “Can you do that? Or do you have more pressing matters for the weekend?”

       “Um… I don’t know, Tom… I’d love to spend some time with you, but-”

       “Shh…” He hushed her with a finger across his lips. “You can’t speak that loudly, darling. You never know who's listening around here, unfortunately.”

       “Yes, that’s true…” Her downcast expression made his heart hurt.

       “Has Jake bothered you anymore?”

       “No… in fact, I haven’t even talked to him outside of class. He’s paid me no more attention.”

       “Good." He said, curtly. Raising his voice to a normal tone, he continued. “So, Summer, your homework is to go over the collection of Shakespeare’s Sonnets, and when I see you again you must tell me exactly which one is your favorite and what it means to you.”

       “Yes, Dr. Hiddleston.”

       “Okay… you are dismissed. See you tomorrow.” He winked at her before walking to his office door and opening it, allowing her to brush against him as she walked through. She caught a whiff of his cologne that she had smelled for days on her sheets, and in his eyes she could see just how hard he was trying to restrain himself. She understood, she was trying, as well.

       As she walked back to her car, she re-read the note. She was excited over the prospect of spending the entire weekend with Tom, but also scared. Scared, because their relationship was so forbidden, scared that they’d be found out again… and scared that her feelings would grow even deeper for him.

       She thought about each possibility thoroughly on the way back to her apartment, and as soon as she was inside Chloe pounced on her like a cat.

       “So? That was a short meeting.” She sniffed her friend. “Hm… you don’t smell like a man…”

       “I told you nothing was going to happen, Chloe.”

       “Wow, I can’t believe I was wrong… huh. Well, it had to happen sooner or later.” Chloe laughed at her own joke a little too loudly before realizing that Summer wasn’t laughing. “So… what happened?”

       “Well, he gave me this.” She handed the card to her friend and watched as Chloe’s eyes skimmed the handwritten note.

       “Oh… oh, _man_. Are you going to do this?” She asked Summer with a hushed tone.

       “I don’t know. I’m thinking about it… I miss him so much. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?”

       “Um, you could get kicked out of school, when you have this amazing opportunity… he could lose his job and be shunned in the teaching profession for the rest of his life… ”

       Summer sighed. “Yeah… _that_ … But Chloe, really, what’s the chance of someone seeing us at a little bitty bed and breakfast on the lake?”

       Chloe raised her eyebrows, as she handed the card back to her friend. “Well, with your luck in love, I’d say those chances are pretty high.”

       “Oh, come on.”

       Chloe snickered. “I’m just saying… some people are blessed with good luck. You’re not one of them.”

       Summer rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked toward her room. “I think it’s time I start making my own luck now, Chloe.”

       “Surrreee… where are you going?”

       “I’m going to pack an overnight bag… for my weekend at a little bed and breakfast by the lake.”


End file.
